University Daze
by PixieThomas
Summary: Meet Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline, as they get through their second year of college. Enter Damon, Stefan, and others lost adrift. After a death of a history teacher, their life and those in it gets flipped upside down as they begin to unravel the conspiracy and mystery behind the Moonstone and the people who want the Moonstone. Eventual Bamon, with other couplings. AU.
1. University Haze

University Daze

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Vampire Diaries, never will, I'm just having a little fun, but again I don't own the idea, characters, story, novel idea or TV show.**

**This is again AU, no powers, and just regular people, living regular lives, not that that will stop any of things from popping up that I have planned. Please read and review. I want to know how you guys feel about this. With a few changes, but I will let you figure that out. Sorry this chapter is well choppy to me. Sorry for any errors in words, I don't have a beta, and when I go over things, I'm bound to miss something.**

**Enjoy!**

Barely lit with papers stacked and scattered all across the spacious room covering two vintage leather couches with scuffed and torn edges. The walls were aligned with shelves covered to the brim with books arranged by dates with assorted colours of rustic flavorings. Two doors stand in between the clutter of book shelves parallel to each other, one leading the corridor, closed, the other slightly ajar leading to another room that was very well lit, the light reaching into the room. The only other light is a dim oil lamp sitting atop of a lushly dark wood desk with ornate hard carvings along the edges; leather bound journals and hardback books with tattered ridges. Books were strewn over the floor laying open to random pages, some torn apart collecting dust on muddy coloured rug covering the plain 'stone' laminate flooring. Pens and notes scattered everywhere. Pieces of paper ripped apart and collecting in random sections of the room. Something was a miss, even for a room that always had a note of disorder.

Struggled breaths came from behind one of the sofas. A man in his mid fifties lay on the floor barely gasping for air. His clothing scuffed and scratched showing signs of a tussle. His gray hair usually neatly combed and pressed against his scalp, was messy and unkempt gathering in the way of his sight. A trickle of blood fell from his lips, as the area around his lips grew plump and began mimicking the colour of crimson. Other bruises were forming around his face; creating a pain he never knew possible. The glasses wrapped around his neck with a maroon adjustable strap splayed across his face, broken, not that he had the point to care. His lungs were struggling to keep air in them, and his heart was beginning to slow in its beating.

After stumbling upon some interesting pieces and notes that for some reason had been unnoted in the majority of other history books and essays, he joyous called an old colleague who was also looking into this mysterious puzzle that had become their lives. Why would an artifact of historic measure be buried throughout history? As if it were Voldermort at the beginning of the Harry Potter books, something that must be named. He was on a quest to figure that out, not without some help. His colleague didn't answer the phone and he felt the information to critical to leave it over a machine so he simple left with a "call me back, its about what we've been discussing". Not even an hour later a large man bolts through the door and begins knocking him about. After tossing him aside from roughing him up thoroughly, the man began pilfering through his notes before storming into his classroom.

His hands pulled at his cardigan trying to something from his breast pocket. His pale blue eyes searching around the room in vain, without his glasses everything was just a blurry mess. His thick dusty calloused fingers finally pulling out a piece of paper from the thin pocket. Unfolding it as quickly as his hands would allow he focused on what was written on it and then began to move over and he tried to push the yellow paper underneath the sofa. His movements ceased as the loud thumping footprints that crafted this whole situation reentered the room. The old mans breath caught in his throat and he motioned his finger to flick the paper underneath the sofa. Not a moment later he was being picked up roughly by a pair of thick hands and tossed over the man's shoulder. The old man wheezed as his labored breathing was jolted out of him. As his captor turned and walked out the room, he noted the folded yellow paper barely visible from beneath the sofa, the only chance he had for someone to find out what happened to him, to stop it from happening again or to lead them to their deaths just as it would surely lead him.

They left the office room and he watched the door close, he watched helplessly as he saw his printed name on the glass pane of the door, "Hendrickson". He was taken down the long corridor filled with large double paned windows and decorated walls with paintings and educational documents. He heard one of the doors behind him open up, then another door and knew that they were on their way outside. His heart kicked back into gear as it began pacing and irregular speeds. Mr. Hendrickson began to squirm and wiggle as an attempt to get away from the man carrying him. The man carrying him just moved him back into place with ease, a frail mid fifty-year-old man with a diet of coffee and bagels for breakfast and TV microwaveable foods for dinner to really be able to fend for himself. Down about 10 steps from the concrete stairs, he watched his glasses dangle and dance before his eyes as they hung around his neck. He saw the cement turn into a small river of rocks and immediately into moistened grass.

Quickly, after walking through one of the many verdant courtyards of the campus and into a parking lot, which Mr. Hendrickson noticed as the faculty's parking lot, they came to a halt. His captor shifted and soon a car door opened, a few moments later he was thrown into the trunk of what he noticed was his own vehicle, a mild tan coloured 1970's BMW E28. His eyes glanced up as the man stared at the battered teacher quizzically. He leaned over the trunk, still holding onto the lid as he peered over the teacher, though Mr. Hendrickson's eyes could not even capture one accurate detail.

"Who else knows about it?" The man asked sternly.

"I-I-I I have no idea what y-you are talking about?" His voiced cracked easily, his heart racing, he wasn't lying to the man though that didn't stop him from having a very serious hunch.

"Don't get smart teacher! I mean the moonstone, who else knows about it?" His voice boomed and the professor had no idea if the car was making his voice resonate, but it scared him to the bone.

"N-n-n-no one else knows!" He shrieked in response, shocked that he even had one. "I don't even know!" he stated unaware that he might have lied to that…. Big time.

The man just shrugged believing him to be lying. "Well this is to make sure, can't have any students or teachers snooping around for it. Consider this… insurance." He pulled back from the trunk and shut the lid quickly as the professor began to scream and cry out in protest. The sound was very muffled, but still audible as the man got in the front seat and immediately started the car, shutting the door and driving down the street.

The next day, Mr. Hendrickson's body would be found in the driver seat of his vehicle dead, from running into a large tree while driving home due to faulty brakes. One of the Teacher Aids that worked for him will enter his office, tidy things up as if the night before never happened and miss the small piece of paper safely tucked underneath the sofa, which reads 'MOONSTONE'. His family will come and get his things leaving the majority of the office as it was, they only wanted his personal affects, leaving his notes and boos behind for the next teacher. Presumably, everything will go back to normal…

The nightfall was cool and the heat of the sun during the day had finally calmed down leaving just a comfortable temperature. A rich royally blue sky decorated the rooftops and landscape that pulled together the quant dorm housing. For the students who could afford a little more and live in houses, though not have to be apart of a sorority or brotherhood and still be close to school. Rows of 6 houses before the block break on each side of the street. It was a very quant area; you could still be a college student with a bit more responsibility, and not have to worry so much. The lawns were nicely manicured, the school had special attendants to do that and they would even have students of the landscaping class attempt to make fancy things of the front yards.

A small blue sedan pulled up into the neighborhood and parked in front of the houses. A lovely shade of gray with notes of violet coloured house with accent tones of white and along the stairs, columns, and windows framed the popping candy apple red door, that began to open before the occupants of the car could honk their horn. Turning out the last bit of lights in the house, a girl exited the house and double-checked that the door was locked before turning toward the car. Two male faces eagerly smiled at her through a rolled down passenger side window, as she strolled up to them.

She wore a lovely vintage porch party style dress with a twofer type bodice, a sheer black bodice accenting a lovely sweetheart bust line in a faded mustard yellow colour, connecting to faded black bottom of the dress, pleated outward and stopping a little lower then mid thigh, and a pair of low top black converse with yellow straps decorated her feet. In this nighttime splendor her skin shown out a vibrant mocha colour as her dark chocolate hair draped around her shoulders and around her neck. Her vividly green eyes popped around her delicately black eye-lined eyes. She didn't have to try to look wonderful.

"Damn Bonnie, you know this is just a lame bonfire party to end the weekend right?" The driver asked, with short black hair and brown eyes watching her as she got in the back seat. The guy in the passenger seat chuckled and agreed whole-heartedly.

"Shut up Tyler." She said as she buckled her seatbelt and they went on their way to the gathering. He could tell she rolled her eyes as she said his name and he smirked, turned foreword and drove away from the house and the street completely, but not without adding "Says the girl whose dating my uncle." It was meant to sting a little but Bonnie already knew that Tyler had hurt feelings about the whole thing.

Bonnie smiled as she felt the wind coming through Matt's open window. It was almost like a warm breeze, but it felt comfortable, even if it was going to mess up her hair a little. The blond male looked back and smiled at her.

"Hey Bon, I haven't seen you much lately." He said, doubling meaning boiling over.

She glanced at him and leaned forward a little to meet his gaze. "I know, I've been so busy with my classes. I noticed that you haven't been by much."

"Yah, Elena is… I don't know. I think she's mad at me."

Bonnie Bennett sighed. Lately Elena had been trying to run away from her relationship with Matt without much on why. "Well Matt, if you guys are meant to be then you will be. I know that isn't much though." Matt smiled but it wasn't really what he wanted to hear, no matter how true it was.

"Alright enough with the relationship stuff. Let's get ready to party!" Tyler says, his smile evident even from the back seat. Matt laughed through as Tyler turned on some dance sort remix music. Tyler howled loudly and Bonnie laughed along, ready to have a good time.

When they got to the large clearing in the park and parked not to far away thanks to the majority of everyone living near by anyway; Matt and Tyler lived a few miles off campus. The stacked up fire placed in the center of the clearing with a minimal trees about twenty to twenty-five feet away. A few feet from the bonfire collection sat three large logs like benches around the fire. Only three people decided to sit there, probably being affect by the chill, or just extreme lovers of the heat. Some of the trees were bare and leafless, the further in you went, and the more they actually had leaves. Students were scattered mostly in dense tree formed area around the fire, letting it illumine their conversation as they leaned against the saplings. The fire already began to add some colours to their skin, bringing out a comfortable glow even though they stood so far away by the car. They could hear some indie alternative music playing loud enough for them to easily make out words, but low enough that people who were trying to sleep probably wouldn't be bothered by it.

Matt immediately went for drinks leaving Bonnie and Tyler to walk up to the party alone. The silence was weird. Tyler in a casual pair of scuffed blue jeans with a long black sleeve thermal underneath a loose jersey for what Bonnie presumed was basketball, even though he's on the football team. Tyler didn't know what he wanted to say; he knew what he needed to say, but not how to actually say it. Bonnie knew she'd have to settle this at some point. For the moment all that they heard were sounds of the distant conversations and cackles of the fire.

"Tyler I'm sorry."

He didn't need an explanation. The last day of high school, the day they graduated Tyler confessed his feelings to her. They were sort of premature, and it was more of a crush that just formed because she was a cheerleader and he was on the football team. Then freshman year begins and she starts dating his uncle, Mason, who works at the school as more of a temp then anything else. It was weird and for Bonnie, she never intended for it to get to the point to where it got. Tyler never regarded her much, and then he comes out with feelings and Bonnie sees it as coming out of nowhere.

"I know it's awkward. I never wanted to put you in a weird spot. It just happened. I thought you'd be over me." She looked at him as their pace slowed immensely.

"I thought so too." He looks at her, almost trying to read her soul and then turns toward the party. He observed how well this sort of lighting made her skin glimmer. "Look. I'm not all right with you dating Mason, but he makes you happy. It is really weird though." Bonnie could easily respect that.

"He just talks about you, and I realize that I never acted like that." His eye shifted downward and she found the problem. She couldn't help but smile a little though.

"Can we just, be friends again?" She asked, her hands feeling very empty at the moment.

"Whatever." He smiled her with that million-dollar smile as started toward the party again, however being stopped, seeing Matt who had an all knowing smile plastered on his face, giving just a flash of his pearly whites. Matt donned a simple blue t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue and white striped shirt among a pair of faded light blue jeans and regular tennis shoes.

Bonnie walked up to him and grabbed one of the three bottles he was holding, giving him a gentle pat on his arm and walking toward the party. Tyler walked up to him a moment later rolling his eyes as Matt was still looking at him with his smile, taking a beer and making his way to the party. Matt couldn't help but laugh to himself as he turned around to join Tyler. They started talking and immediately Tyler found a girl to talk up, making Matt feel a little third wheelish. His blue eyes averted to Bonnie seeing her talking to some fellow classmates. He sighed, and kept up conversation with this girl and her friend until he could find a better escape plan.

About an hour later, filled with light dancing from Bonnie and a few other girls, Tyler trying to woe a girl, and Matt conversing about sports the night began to get a bit chillier and people sprinkled outward in the park Bonnie got a text from Elena Gilbert that she was here and waited for her friend to appear. The thin framed girl walked up in a form fitting black and taupe top with three decorative buttons and a small bow decorating the taupe banded waistline and some black cigarette jeans with a pair a plain tan looking flats. Elena's hair flowing and pin straight with each step. Her brown eyes keeping close watch for anyone else that she wasn't in the mood to see, aka Matt.

"Elena the party is almost dead, where have you been?" Bonnie asked handing her friend a drink she was holding onto.

Elena sighed and looked at her friend, with a look of annoyance. "Bonnie I was at Jenna's, we were talking. I have a lot on my mind."

Bonnie looked at her friend apologetically, though she saw through what she was saying and straight to the problem. "Well Matt's here. You can't hide from him forever."

Elena dropped her head back and looked up at the night sky, she heard a new song come on that she recognized it as 'The Outsiders' by Needtobreathe. The stars were starting to pop up. Bonnie watched her and took note of the almost pouting face Elena made when she didn't know what she really wanted. Bonnie had the pleasure of knowing Elena since childhood and knowing exactly what her friend was like when these things came up. Elena would figure it out, with time and usually a few upset people. Bonnie knew she really couldn't talk to her about this. Elena never really talks about the full picture in things and when she does, she's already made her choice.

Elena looked around her hair almost flying in her mouth as she notices a missing link. "Where is Caroline?"

Bonnie shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "She said she already had plans. Which is weird, you know she never willingly misses a party."

Elena was about to respond when a familiar male voice called her name. Both girls looked toward the tree-covered area, finding Matt and Tyler with the random brunette. Elena had to fight against frowning when she saw how happy Matt looked at seeing her. Her eyes flickered from one area to another having trouble focusing on Matt. She remembered when she used to have that same feeling toward him, that same response to him. Bonnie motioned for Tyler to turn back around and he exited the area with thickening tension as Matt walked up to Elena, Bonnie quickly followed giving Elena an apologetic smile as she wandered away. Elena frowned, feeling more alone then she should at this moment.

"Elena I-"

"Matty, we need to talk." Had she ever felt so conflicted and yet so sure, as she swallowed at the invisible lump in her throat.

Matt almost wanted to throw his beer. He knew this was coming. The way her eyes glossed over, how could he not.

"Matt you want things… Things I want to but you're planning our lives together. Why can't it just happen?" She asked, her hand shooting up to her face as she pulls back her hair behind her ear.

"Elena tell me what I'm doing wrong then."

"Matt, its not you. You're great. I just don't want this?"

"Don't want what Elena? Me? Because I'm trying to make everything work."

She didn't really have a response. Matt's jaw ticked as looked at Elena, mouth open, eyes watching and his mind searching for something to say.

"I just… Matty, I still want to get married, have children, I just… I don't think I want to have that with you." Elena had to almost whisper out.

"Is there someone else Elena?" He wanted to know that someone else had changed her mind, her thinking but he already knew.

"No." She nodded her head unconsciously as she watched him set down his beer in front of her. "Wait Matt!" She called as she tried to grab at his hand, but he pushed her hand aside and stormed off. She watched her three year long relationship walk away with him as he left, though she knew she was the one that handed it off. Elena didn't want it to end like this. She wanted to talk this out, but maybe it was just the way it had to work out. Shifting around she decided to go find Bonnie. Relationships were easy to come by for Elena

Maybe a walk home, would bring some insight to what she did want.

The way he grabbed her wrist earlier should have been her warning, but as he moved his skilled tongue in her mouth, she had all but remembered it. She moved against his body and felt all of his as he dove deeper into her mouth. His slightly rough hands grabbed her body, finding her panties and ripping at them, until a loud tearing sound could be heard, a wounded groan coming from her mouth. The air lay heavy and deep as he continued to devour her. She finally slid out of her panties, unaware of the physical damage caused to them, not that she would care at the instance.

He pushed her up against the wall and immediately nook his face into her neck placing, biting into her, almost tearing her skin. Her voice cried out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain, and he carried on with his touching. In the commotion parts of her blond hair flew to her lips, sticking to the small remainder of cherry pink lip-gloss. His hands gripped her hips roughly as he pulled away from her and turned her around forcing her into the wall. Her hands planted themselves against the wall as she braced herself, and not a moment later he entered her. He'd have his sinful way with her, and she would allow him too. She never was one to tell him no.

Some time later as he showered, Caroline Forbes carefully dressed herself, being careful to not agitate any of the points on her body which were sure to bruise. Her panties and bra were easy to find though it seemed that she would need a new pair of panties, these were ripped. Which would conclude why she was feeling a bit of pain in her hips when she moved a certain way. Slowly she eased her way back into her cotton dress, decorated in pastel raspberry, minty blue and lemon colours with five small mocha buttons aligning the center of the bust held up by two thin adjustable straps. Quickly fixing her tussled hair and readjusting her pink headband she tried to smoothly make her way to the door without hitting in the creak points in the floor as she heard the water turn off in the quant sized studio apartment. She immediately regretted wearing her strappy shoreline bright blue fabric strap with blushed yellow polka dot wedges. As soon as she was able to slip on one she heard a faint "tiskng" sound.

She looked back at the man, who had easily consumed her being less then two months ago, his charming dark brown hair unruly curly and dark grey eyes covered by his thick eyelashes. His jawline accented by a small amount of facial hair, more then just peach fuzz, dripping from his shower. A towel hung low from his tone frame. She could only stand there, trapped in his gaze, one leg bent due to the wedge she wore and the other foot bare, cold almost standing tall. She couldn't help but suck down a breathe of air as he looked at her, his face unreadable.

"I'm gonna go." She whispered, unsure if he heard it, because of how it came out, her usually chipper voice, hinting on fearful.

His eyes closed and he exited the bathroom fully to lean against the frame of the door. His eyes closed and his thin, nose looked up toward the ceiling. "If that is what you want."

"I really should go, my friends haven't seen me all day."

"They don't need to." His response was quick; he probably planned for her to say that.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to stay." She said, looking at her other wedge she had to put on and wondering if picking it up and running would be a better option.

"So we are talking about what's appropriate now?" He asked, eyes now open and watching her wiggle under his gaze.

He moved from the frame of the door ad waltzes right up to her. His hands come to her chin and then cup her face, gently. Her baby blue eyes look at him questioningly. He smiles almost maniacally and looks her over. Small little pink marks are already starting to form on her skin. He could be gentler with her, knowing she bruised easily. She knows what he's looking at and she shifts to try and pull his attention away from her body, his markings.

"You should probably put some foundation on those," and with that he let her go and turned away toward his closet. He waved a goodbye to her quickly and found a pair of boxers to put on, as she got on her other shoe as quickly as possible and exited her door.

The walk of shame down the hall, into the elevator, out of the lobby, into the garage, and into her car, felt like an hour-long ordeal. She knew it took only seven minutes to get from his room to her car yet it always felt like forever. She then would have a fifteen-minute discussion with herself on why she should never go back, nor should she go to his classes anymore. She didn't even need the class or the credit, which strayed from her major anyway.

She will beat at her steering wheel, wish for someone to rescue her, even stoop to getting drunk enough to hurt him, yet in the end she will just drive home angrily, grab a bit of ice cream, hug her girls and go to bed. Tonight was just one of those nights.

Tall, tan and handsome also known as Mason Lockwood; strolled up to the gray violet noted house, after parking his SUV on the side of the road. Carrying two cups of coffee I to-go cups in a weird smelling cardboard cup holder and a lightly filled backpack over his shoulder. Having a small issue of remembering which key was the one for the door, he entered, meeting a pair of brown eyes. He smiled awkwardly not really expecting to see her and she waved at him as she turned back down the hall and into the kitchen. He nodded in regard to the wave, with his smile wavering only slightly at her behavior. Bonnie did say she was stressed lately. Looking up the stairs located against the right wall almost adjacent of the door. He glanced down the hall once more before shoving off his shoes and heading up the almond wood chairs and into the third door down the hall.

Slowly entering he noticed the blinds were open and the sun was definitely showing brightly. Setting the cup holder down on a tall stand with two large baskets on the bottom. Setting his pack down against the stand he looked at the bed against the far right pale lilac painted wall, her large fabric bedframe in a charcoal black and her sheets a pale green, though her comforter was varying shades of green and orange with black designs of birds and diamonds decorating it. Aside from a lovely plush chair, dresser, trunk and decorations her room was comfortable and easy.

A devious smile appeared on his face as a wonderfully wicked thought popped into his head and with full intention of carrying it out, he removed his dark blue v neck shirt from his head and over his head and out revealing his wings tattooed on his back. Pulling up the edge of Bonnie's comforter he slowly snuck in, sure not to bother his sleeping girlfriend who was currently on her side, he made his way on the bed. His fingers slowly eased up her cinnamon toned legs, giving quick kisses to the leg closet to his face. She stirred momentarily before resuming her sleep, and Mason figured it would be fair to up the ante. Roaming up her body a little more, his hands made it to her hips finding that she decided to nix the shorts she usually wore and pulled at her panties. His mouth attached itself to her stomach, kissing her skin before licking at her navel.

Bonnie's hand moving into his hair and her shifting onto her back gave him the idea to keep going and that she was officially awake. His tongue wondered up her body before being stopped by her tank top that rose up just below her breasts as she slept. He picked up the top edge with his mouth lifting it out of his way. His hands moved over her ass, before his right hand slips into her panties brushing over her warmth receiving a wonderful breathy moan. Lifting his head from underneath the cover and meet her blushing smirk, he quickly kissed her. Her hand moved from hair to his neck, moving closer to him nuzzling his neck. One of Mason's hands lifted her by her ass against his body and his not so soft jeans. She moaned louder then she meant to against his neck, feeling his pleased smile as one of his finger imbedded itself into her body.

"God I missed you." He mumbled into her ear as she nodded in agreement having difficulty finding words or getting something other then a moan to pass her lips. Did he always have to make her feel so wanton?

Already moist around his finger added another curling his fingers gently watching her head falls back, her gentle dark chocolate curls spreading against the white pillow. His sky blue eyes watched with intensity before leaning in and smelling her neck, taking in her scent of vanilla, pomegranate and apples. She clashed against his rugged ocean scent of sand and seawater, but if you asked him he'd say certain elements are bound to come together at some point. Feeling her walls quiver around his fingers he slowly removed them, enjoying each tantalizing whimper she made while they exited her body. He moved against her, licking her neck before moving down her body once more. He moved the shirt up and Bonnie in her hazy mind pulled it off, enjoying the way his smooth lips felt against her skin. She could bask in that feel alone. She would have had her legs not brushed against his jeans again.

Mason had to laugh at the annoyed grunt she made, her hand quickly undoing them and waiting for him to take them off which he happily obliged removing his boxers also; tossing them aside, hitting a wall on their way to the ground. Immediately moving into place over her, her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt him brush against her inner thigh. Usually it didn't take much to get Mason into action, but Bonnie didn't have to do a damn thing, her eyebrow couldn't help but raise as she thought about questioning him on it.

Rolling his eyes, he wrapped his thick arms around her body, rolling his head against hers when her arms wrapped around his neck. "I might have thought about this while I was away."

And with such ease, he slid into her inviting warmth, snuggly wrapped inside of her as if he never left 'home'. Bonnie whimpered and sucked in a breath as he fully sheathed himself inside; legs spreading just a bit wider, wanting everything she knew he had to offer. Her hands flew into his dark mass of short curly hair, watching intently as he took the moment to just feel her, be enveloped by her. It was a strange sentiment she noticed he took part in, but it was also the calm before the storm. She knew that when she wanted things to begin all she had to do was tighten her hold and pull back, not that she wanted to at this moment.

He nuzzled against her before pressing their foreheads together. He enjoyed being able to hover over her with their height difference. His eyes burned into her soul and she did her best to burn right back. He watched her face and matched with memory every detail. Her lips parted gently almost like she was going to say something but a sweet sigh of completion came to his ears and that was when he lost it.

He pulled out and back in before Bonnie could truly get grounded, creating a elongated moan to escape her mouth, he immediately smiled, giving way to what some would consider a full blown assault on Bonnie, thrusting in an out in an erratic tempo. She wondered how during his crazy pace he never unintentionally slipped out, but he was working with more then your average guy. Her moans got louder and quickly, so she covered her mouth as his lips came to her neck, roughly nibbling on her neck and shoulder. Her nails digging into his scalp, if it hurt he never complained. Her heels pressed firmly against his hindquarters as she attempted to bring him closer.

His grunts and puffs of air sending shivers down her spine, the frame beginning to creak against their heavy movements as he continued to drive into her. Her walls shaking around him, her body moving in rhythm with him and as soon as he heard Bonnie's tell-tell sound of a long moan that comes out broken and stuttered, he reached behind her grabbing her by the ass and pulls her firm against him. Struggling to keep her hand over her mouth, mindful of her roommates she moves her other hand from his hair and over his shoulder, driving her nails in his skin.

Mason growls over her, kissing her hand covering her mouth, slowing his movements only by a small fraction. His hand cupping her arse adjusted and Bonnie was given a wonderful shock as a finger nudged into her other entrance, as she was sent into a land of bliss. Her hand flew from her mouth to his neck, bringing him as close as possible. She moaned, the perfect pitch of loud, sensual, guttural, verging on remarkable to his ears as her body quaked against him. Her walls clenched against him, he chocked back a curse as he fought to move inside of her.

Moving back, Mason pulled Bonnie into his lap, seeing her body in the sunlight for the first time in three weeks. She radiated in the sun to him, her skin shinning bright, and he adored the contrast as her arms wrapped around him, almost limp. His hips still moved upward in a motion Bonnie could only roll her eyes in the back of her head as a response to. Mason watched as she just fell into the pure bliss of it all, something he finally was fixing into her, she never took much time to sit and be consumed, and he loved having that ability, to be her spurt of chaos. Her hips moved against him, keeping rhythm and felling his choppy movements. A few thrusts later and he realized his load into her and Bonnie smiled as she kissed him.

She really needed to thank Caroline for 'forcing' her to start on the pill. It makes things a little bit easier for the times you just forget to cover your bases. He held her close watching her bit by bit come out of the haze and land back to the level of time. She would need to shower and grab something to eat, even though she wanted nothing better to do then just stay with Mason. She could feel his eyes watching her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

The peace and calm of the moment had to be ruined by a loud ringing of a cellphone. Bonnie groaned as she removed herself from Mason, hissing slightly as he slipped out, so that he could retrieve his phone. Reaching into his pants pocket after retrieving the article of clothing he answered his phone. Bonnie checked the time on her phone before grabbing at her robe so she could begin to grab her things for her shower. She halted though when Mason's seemingly routine phone call made him respond with a distressing question.

"He's what? How did this happen?" Mason asked, standing up from the bed and beginning to dress himself back in his clothes. Bonnie stands confused on the other side of the bed.

"This can't be. He was fine-" Mason stats as he begins to get a little frustrated.

"Fine, I'll be there in about an hour," and he closes his phone. His eyes catch hers and he without her asking the question he says it. "Mr. Hendrickson died in a car accident last night."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie questioned; he was one of her teachers, this year and last year.

"Apparently his car had faulty brakes, which can't be right. He ran into a tree after his brakes malfunctioned, but he just had a check up that vehicle, its vintage…" Mason seemed at a loss.

Bonnie immediately went over to hug him; Mr. Hendrickson was a wonderful teacher but he was also Mason's boss. He held onto her tightly, not sure what was going on at this moment in time.

"I have to go into the Admin office and talk to the police, routine stuff. They have another teacher coming in to fill his place…"

"Go Mason, but be careful, I know you're upset." Bonnie said feeling a little unable to help at this point.

He put on his shirt quickly and grabbed for his bag, then noticing the long forgotten coffee. " Oh, guess I forgot about this." Bonnie gave her best comforting smile.

"Call me later" She says, before he moves over her and gives her a quick kiss before exiting the room and making his way downstairs.

Bonnie took a long sigh as she took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for the day, maybe after a quick shower, she would have a clearer head.

The shower helped some, until she went downstairs to see her roommates glaring at her. So maybe having sex with Mason in the house was a bad idea, she was in way of sound mind to stop a thing. Though Elena was upset because she broke up with Matt in a manner that she didn't mean to and at the moment he didn't want to talk to her, and Caroline was upset about her decision to get involved with a teacher of their school. Bonnie decided to wear a simple strapless shift dress in lavender, magenta and periwinkle colours with soft bunches of white with a feminine lace embroidery around the edges, black tights on and a burgundy blazer with a sheer back and ruched ¾ sleeves. She was probably going to wear it with some black flats, but she wasn't sure at the moment.

She walked into the medium sized kitchen painted a vibrant pine tree green, with white concrete countertops and mocha coloured cabinets. Stainless steel appliances, set by school standards stood against the wall, with a lot of cabinet space. A small extended and raised counter space stood as the bar area that lead into the dining room which lead to the living room, though the kitchen had enough space for a small eatery table for the three girls and maybe an guest.

Caroline sat in the stool closet to the wall wearing a classic A-line white dress featuring a pleated style skirt and a vintage floral wallpaper pattern with a thing mahogany braided belt around her middle, a thin white cardigan on her arms with brown buttons running down the left side, her feet bare and her golden blond locks straightened and flowing around her shoulder. Elena was dressed in some pink gym shorts and a black batwing top with a white tank top underneath, meaning she was about to go for a clear her head jog.

"Hey, uh, why did Mason leave so quickly after…" Elena asked as she handed Bonnie a yogurt parfait from the stainless steel fridge.

"The Administration Office called him in. Mr. Hendrickson died last night." Bonnie stated, making Caroline chock on her food and Elena drop her phone on the countertop.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously while Bonnie sat down next to Caroline on a barstool to eat her parfait.

"Yah, a car accident, but that's all I know. They have another teacher coming in for a while."

"Don't you have his class?" Elena asked.

"At three…" She stated, not really sure what to expect at the moment.

The first thing he noticed when he made it into his new/temporary office, was that it smelled of stale tastes. Bringing in the two boxes of books and such he had available at such short notice was easy, finding a home for them in the this exquisite office fit to be a library might be a little tricky. He looked at the two large sofas before deciding to take a seat on one of them. It was comfortable, no wonder it seemed very worn in. Setting his dirty blond-light brown hair against the top of the sofa seat he had to ask himself if he was really ready to be a teacher again, let alone teaching college students, high schoolers were bad enough. Before he had a chance to close his brown eyes for a moment of deep thought there was a knock on the open door with the glass pane.

"I hate to keep you from your sweet dreams" came a cocky tone of someone he would never admit he likes to associate with.

Getting up angrily from the sofa he walked over to the desk, opening up the boxes and removing the book was his lame attempt to ignore his visitor. The male just walked in holding a medium shaped black box in his hand before plopping on the other sofa that he was just sitting on. The visitor wore pair of pair jeans, with a black t-shirt and a luxury black leather jacket, with silver trimmings. His hair black and midnight and eyes icy blue. His lips pulled into a tight smile as his thick eyelashes covered his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Alaric, you can't be that mad at me, I helped you get this job." He stated incredulously.

The brown-eyed male, Alaric, turned his head to look at him before setting the books back down on the table.

"You pulled some strings for me, I would have preferred to get it on my own. "

Icy blue eyes opened and then got up from his seat handing Alaric the box. Making a snide face as he walked back to the door, an interesting saunter to his movements.

"One day you're going to have to tell me thank you." His eyes glanced at the name on the frosted glass. "-And get this name changed," and with that he was gone. He didn't hear any doors from down the hall open or close and he figured that his visitor was probably going around accosting people, let the sexual harassment claims start pilling in.

Alaric took a gander toward the glass pane and saw the name of his deceased predecessor still sitting there. Until they got a permanent teacher to fill in for him, the probably wouldn't change the name. Frowning, he raised his hand to his face and palmed his scruffy jawline, his miniscule 5'oclock shadow from yesterday trying to become something resembling a beard. He soon collected his thoughts and began trifling through the desk draws, retrieving tape, paper and a thick marker. Scribbling out his name quickly he walked over to the door and covered the name with the paper and tapped it in place.

'ALARIC SALTZMAN' it read and dipped his head to the side, figuring that that would have to do. Looking back in his office, in the midst of pulling off his brown faux leather military style jacket with black and bronze details he glanced at what seemed to be a small piece of paper hiding underneath the sofa closest to him. Taking a few steps toward before bending down to retrieve it, he found it amidst mounds of dust. Guess this office didn't get cleaned much he thought, standing back up before unfolding the paper and looking at it. Confusion now plastered on his face, as he read the contents, one of his eyebrows rising up.

"Mr. Saltzman…?" Asked a young female voice, having read the sign.

His eyes shot up before his face did to look at the owner of the voice, a little perturbed that she called him by his last name. He wasn't that old and he didn't want to be called by last name. His eyes looked over a pretty brunette girl with lovely curls in her hair, dark brown eyes seemed strangely malicious with her innocent looking face, though that could the work of her dark eye shadow. Wearing a tight black cami top with skintight skinny jeans and a white belt, with a blue loosely crocheted poncho style top draped over her shoulders with black three-inch heels on. Something about her seemed familiar about her, but he knew that he that he never meet her, he was pretty good with faces.

He folded the folder back together and put it in his pocket, feeling like he should at least hold onto to it for a moment. He was slightly puzzled as to why her eyes watched the paper attentively as he stashed it away. He looked at her immediately wondering what she was even doing, he didn't have class until another hour and he was just about to prep for that. She stepped in from behind the door revealing a large back messenger bag swathed over her shoulder.

"I'm one of your teacher aids. Katherine Pierce." Her voice sure that she was in the right place.

"Oh, I didn't even know I was getting teacher aids. Ummm. I don't think I need anything today. Just trying to settle in."

"They are kind of mandatory, we are the spies for the administration." She smirked. He forced out a laugh not sure if he was in trouble.

She smiled at him with something he could have sworn was devious. "Oh well then, here are the student files," She pointed over to the desk, with a hidden file cabinet underneath; Alaric tilted his head over to see it. "All of his lesson plans are pretty much in his bottom desk drawer, but he likes to stay on topic with the book, and I'm not supposed to know, but in all of his Britannica books he keeps a liquor stash." She had to laugh to herself a little despite the circumstances. "And my number is in the desk drawer, in case you need my help." He was busy looking over at the Britannica books but when he looked back at her, he could have sworn her saw her looking him up and down.

She turned to leave, before glancing at him one more time, as she left she grabbed the door and took one last gander at him. He wasn't half bad looking for a teacher. One of her eyebrows raised, interest piqued and she walked out, letting go of the door and walking down the corridor and out of the exit doors.

Alaric was left a little confused as he threw off his coat, throwing it over the back of the furthest leather coach and grabbing for the lesson plans. Mostly they were studying the Renaissance, and he just so happened to be coming into beginning of the 14th century in Florence, Italy. The more he read into the notes he began to find muddily written notes on the corners and sides of the papers giving way to what he could only suspect were conspiracy theories about the Medici family and how they came into power as the dominant political and banking family, basically paving way to the varying changes that took place. The origin could all be traced back to the Medici family, anyone who knew of the Renaissance knew that they were the Fathers of the cultural movement, basically buying the way for new age thinking and ideas. The list goes on as the notes roam into what made the Medici family beyond there years in the way they set up the foundation for everything and yet why didn't they begin it sooner.

Alaric sat on the desk thoroughly consumed by the information before him that he almost missed the loud alarm sounding from his phone that class was about to begin. He kept the large file of papers with many metal staples and paperclips holding papers together in his hand as he grabbed his jacket, closed the office door, locking it and walked into his classroom. The sight of a medium auditorium style classroom greeted him; with brown and metal trim seats with desk like tops in front of all of them. About 25 students sat scattered about before him as she walked up to the classic brown desk/stand that sat next to a matching podium with what he figured was a microphone, which for this class wouldn't be necessary. Tossing jacket over the desk and setting the large tan file folder on the desk, he walked backward and quickly found a piece of chalk, marking out his name on the black chalkboard.

"Alaric Saltzman, please call me Alaric" he said as he walked away from the board, chalk left behind on the metal tray. "And I will be your teacher for the time being. Due to the very unfortunate circumstances, we are gonna be stuck with each other." He smiled, sitting on the desk before the class and wrapping his arms over his chest.

"I see that we are getting ourselves into some Renaissance time line. Can anybody name any artists of this time frame?"

The majority of the class sat, sort of confused, it wasn't often they had art come up in a history class, and a few people looked The mocha skinned girl sitting three seats back in a dress, a fine art major. Alaric tilted his head to the side watching as she is outed by her fellow classmates. She frowned giving up quickly as she looked at her teacher who waited patiently.

"Well you have artists like Filippo Brunelleschi, Leonardo da Vinci, Sandro Botticelli, and Michelangelo. Brunelleschi of course working almost hand in hand with the start of the Renaissance."

Alaric smiled. "Right and the family that brought him into the picture was the Medici family."

And with that the lecture began. Alaric began the discussion into the beginning of the Medici family and how with their banking type, bookkeeping and loaning skill began using their rising powers to become an integral power for how Averardo de' Medici, beginning the dynast of the Medici, leaving his son Giovanni di Bicci to advance the wealth of the family with his creation of the Medici Bank. Though the Medici, made their name prominently labeled through out the Renaissance they were not the only family the brought about the changes in thought. Spanning from the 14th to the 17th century, the Renaissance spread out from Italy and spreading throughout the rest of Europe in what can easy be called the largest cultural movements. With all of the elements of different ideas taking form, such as Humanism, art, science, religion and self-awareness, the Renaissance brought about much of the recent ideas that we express today.

"But what is it that brought about the beginning of this thinking?" He asked the class.

"Wouldn't the black plague be a starter" came a male voice from the door that all the students had originally entered when they came class.

The entire class looked toward the door including Alaric, finding a tall handsome male, with milk chocolate brown hair, thick eyebrows and almost green and grey eyes. Wearing louse dark blue burnout shirt, rolled up sleeves, and a loose neck collar with a false unbuttoned area at the top. He leaned against the door frame one leg straight while the other was relaxed and bent with one arm raised against the frame, a pleased smirk appearing on his visage. Bonnie couldn't help but be a little dumbstruck by this random guy popping up; he was very handsome. The majority of the class wondered what in the world he was doing here. Alaric already knew.

"So you decided to come to my class," the teacher stated, a coy smile dancing on his lips.

"I figured I'd grace you with my presence. You see far too much of my brother." Strolling in he made himself comfortable in a seat just two spaces away from Bonnie.

"Class, we've already gotten our greeting out of the way, this is Stefan Salvatore, and he's pretty much just transferred from Italy." The girls in the seminar immediately situated their dreamy faces, as Bonnie would admit that she might have added to that, had she not had a wonderful boyfriend already. Bonnie smiled at him as he leaned back against his seat, taking a quick moment to smile at everyone in his surrounding area.

Alaric nodded slowly before raising his hands in the air. "Alright, lets get back to the plague" and dropping them as he turned to pick up the large file folder.

All and all, for the course to have had a quick back up teacher, Bonnie enjoyed the new professor. She waited around as everyone packed up their books and notes in their bags and began to wander to other parts of the large broken up campus. Bonnie noticed that Stefan, stayed seated, but organized his things. Alaric retreated to his office after bidding everyone his class ending farewell, so what could he still be hear for. As he began to step down to the main floor, from the raised seating Stefan finally stood up, almost startling her. She couldn't help but look back, just as Mason was getting to the door, on his way to meet the replacement professor, knowing he'd also get to see Bonnie.

"You're an art major, aren't you?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows closing in together as his forehead began to wrinkle a little.

"Yes, fine art, Renaissance specifically. Why?" She asked, feeling another pair of eyes on her from the doorway, though she was very intrigued by Stefan at the moment.

"I heard you when you mentioned some artists names. I didn't know this was the classroom, so I walked by. That's all, guess I'll see you in two days," and with that he strolled out the door, passing a baffled Bonnie and a mystified Mason. Nevertheless, Bonnie walked up to her boyfriend who seemed just a tad bit more upset then he let on at the moment. She moved to her toes and kissed him gently, trying to give a little consoling to him in the process. His arm snaked around her waist gently and he eagerly returned the kiss before reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked knowing that was a strange question to ask him. Sure Mr. Hendrickson wasn't his father, it was just a guy he worked with, helped him retrieve things for classes and seminars, and he was basically the guy to proof read any of his writings and such, he was more of an assistant, but that didn't stop the fact that Mr. Hendrickson, though being old was a great guy. It's hard to just let someone go when they die because of an accident. It's hard to know that the person, who picked you up even though you spent a lot of your time surfing, gave you a chance. For Mason a car accident didn't sit well with him.

"Get to class, I have to meet to sub. Come over after class too." He stated, almost dictated, which Bonnie loved and hated all at the same time. She gave him a quick peck before bounding her way down the corridor and over to the large west wing of the university building. Mason retreated back into the office, finally seeing the new teacher who was two steps from taking a shot of whiskey when he walked in. Alaric paused only for a moment realizing he wasn't a student.

"I'm Mason, I'm the other teachers aid."

"Hey, I meet the other girl earlier. I'm Alaric, nice to meet you, Mr. Hendrickson held you in high regard."

Mason couldn't help but smile as he scanned over the office noticing what things his family had retrieved from the room. " Yah, I was out getting a little information for a seminar that he was going to hold in two weeks." Alaric immediately took it upon himself to bring out the other shot glass, pour in a drink and hand it over to Mason, who accepted it.

Mason shot it back quickly, shaking his head as he moved and sat on the sofa closest to him, Alaric joining him on the opposite one.

"Can I ask you a question?" The new professor asked, not sure if he even about to put himself in this strange situation.

"Sure," Mason's eyes squinting only a fraction as he watched Alaric.

Alaric ran a hand through his light brown hair, letting out a loud puff of air, and then slouching in his chair as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket that he retrieved from his jacket immediately after class. Unfolding the yellow paper, he reread the one word written, eyes glancing up at Mason, as if this were just a crazy comment before him, something akin to the Nazi's loving rainbow unicorns…

"Do you know anything about a moonstone?"

*******Author's Notes********************

**It has been a long while since my last fan fiction. I have been away from it for so long, but finally I get a series like The Vampire Diaries which does nothing but upset me to the point where I feel the need to write something. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I've got a lot on my mind about this story and where it's going. I want to keep it very much in line with certain elements of the show, like characters, and bad guys, I guess you could say, but there will be twists. This is more of a pilot then an actual chapter, I just ran with this idea and I'm gonna wait to see how you guys feel about it and see if I want to go through and push for more.**

**Stefan will be a little more of The Ripper, like he has a case of **

**Yah…. Not sure what else to say, just review it and give me some tips. I'm not happy with my writing style, feels cold and not as personable as I want but I'll blame that on being away for so long that I had to make a new account.**


	2. Just Another Day, Sinnerman

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, thank you reviewers. I had three wonderful comments before I decided to continue on. I'm glad you guys enjoy it and I must say, I get a little carried away with detail. It becomes a lot to write but who doesn't want clarity? Hahaha, but no really, I thank you for the comments and well, this chapter will give a little more insight to what is going on. I'm not a fan of how I have to take small steps when I just want to jump into this thing. Ugh, baby steps. This is eventual Bamon, but I do have to work into it unfortunately. After this chapter we should be ready for things to start up.**

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer then I wanted. I have a hard time writing Elena… Like I just want to erase her from the story, but I'm not that type and I don't want to bash her, its just hard to take a character I have an issue with in the show and make her right when it's the things she does that makes me hate her, but I don't want to bash her….**

* * *

Just Another Day, Sinnerman?

"Give me another one Roy." Came a male voice as a crystal clear glass was set on a white napkin covering a lovely cheery wood bar top.

Located in the center of a lovely distinguished bar or rather lounge, a few people at the moment took a moment to relax and ponder their day. Smooth sounds of jazz played eloquently over the sound system. Large lush faux leather walls adorned one side of the room, as the other was mostly shows vintage vinyl records in thin glass cases right next to long and stretched out wall of liquors varying in tastes, flavor and price on frosted glass shelves with a expansive mirror behind them, framed in a dimly lite lining of mini ball bulbs. The bartender before stood with a cool blazer and jeans with a thin beard, as he reached over for more expensive, top shelf bourbon. The tall male with jet black hair and icy eyes watched him, a smile joining his face, his favorite black leather jacket draped over the back of his stool as his elbows touched the edge of bar, which had a thick rim of cushy leather.

This was his favorite place, his only place in a manner of speaking. This bar named "Roy's" after the owner was the only place he kept to himself. Well that used to be his rule. Until he decided it would be a wonderful idea to fall for the worst girl he'd ever meet, but she didn't hold that title before. Aside from his 'best friend', which he meet here, she was the only one he ever brought and the only one he will ever regret. She played his heart and made a fool of him and all the way he loved her, and cared for her. He saw the beast she could be but he accepted that flaw and all the others that followed. His mother never condoned the bashing of a woman, let alone another human being, but he could easily label her a bitch.

When you give three years of your sometimes promiscuous life to one person, you expect certain things in return, like the same love and devotion. Things are great and always seem fine, you get an apartment together and things are perfect. Playing house a sexy woman, who was more then you could ever ask for. She brought out things you; emotions and you in turn do the same… Or so you think. When three years goes down the drain, because two things were going on, and she was having the best of both worlds. You can't help but wonder how you missed the memo.

Though that's what happens when you are out looking for an engagement ring for the love of your supposed life, having gushed to your mother in a fashion so contradictory to your character and then find that said woman making out with your brother outside of a coffee shop. It's easy to say she played them both, but that doesn't soothe anything. He should have seen it, how she burned for his brother, how her eyes always glanced over, looking for him. He paled in comparison to his younger brother, but he was through trying to be angry for that. Shortly after that, after confronting her, things blew up. His brother fled to Italy and promptly became a good boy who would never ever do anything against his own family. He was left with her, and she took her time in telling him that he amounted to nothing. At the time though she was easily forgiven; he wanted to pretend his brother had forced her into it, though he knew. They played the song and dance of a happy couple for all of two more months, until what was a usual night of sex crashed and burned; he was forced to relive heartbreak, a heartbreak that should have been just once.

"Ooooh Stefan."

Time froze, his heart almost stopped beating, eyes flew open, the hands on her hips moved from her body quickly but not far. He looked up at her shock, grief, devastation and hatred washing over his face, like he'd been hit by a tsunami. Deviously her eyes opened, she knew full well what she said and she probably said it on purpose. She moved over him, her brown curls cascading around him, watching the frozen form of a man under her. She smiled something so malicious even Satan would have been worried. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips, and she whispered out a simple "Oops". His lips parted and he felt her move from over him, out of the bed, and moments later, out of the room. Afterwards out of his life.

Glass meeting the wood top of the bar placed before him had little time to sit and wait to be consumed. He quickly picked it up between his thumb and two fingers and brought it to his lips, letting the liquid burn as it slid down into the depths of his body. His mouth pulled back almost tightly as he held back a hissing sound. Not two breathes later, all of the work he had done to repair himself over the past four years amounted to nothing.

"You should know that drinking is bad for your health."

He had to choke down the thought of throwing the glass at her. He turned his head only slightly, not wanting to acknowledge her, so not to realize that she is just as gorgeous as she always was.

"Katherine." He greeting, words dripping with venom of hate.

"Oh no Damon, did you miss me darling?" She asked confidently, moving a little closer to him then she stood before.

He eyed her, pissed off being the weakest term for how he felt. "No, how could I miss a heartless bitch like you."

"But Damon you must have. You come to our bar, drinking alone, you must have thought about me. Maybe even hoped to see me." She smiled, knowing it was easy to make him weak, because it was her. She knew his heart was probably racing; she could read it on his face.

"Actually no." His fingertips itched with the possibility of touching her.

She takes a few more steps and leans against him in his seat, her hands brace against the backing of the stool and the top of the bar in front of him, her breathe ticking his skin. "But I've missed you." That gentle whisper came out, and if he were standing his knees would have buckled out before him. In that moment he wanted to grab her and just press his mouth against her, devour her. All in a matter of moments, he'd think to himself he's gotten easy later on, when he can try to laugh this off.

Damon fought with all of his might to not look at her as her curly locks brushed up against his shirt and skin; The heat radiating from her body so familiar and yet foreign. He wasn't given much time to really take in the moment though as she quickly pulled away from him and took a large brown bag with handles from the bartender, after he reappeared. Damon wondered when he even left to begin with. She smiled back at Damon before leaving the establishment just as quickly as she came. Damon immediately ordered another drink.

Not five minutes later, Alaric his original 'date' for the evening entered and sat next to him, unaware of the Katherine incident, though that wasn't going to last long. Damon was going to tell him about it, as vaguely as possible and be as cool and brush offish as possible. Though the amount of drink he ordered to stop his quickened heartbeat and how his body itched to be next to hers would not go unnoticed.

The road glistened in the shine of the night. Yellow and white lines both coming out with a brilliant shade of opaque violet over them as it guided the way for drivers in a mostly straight line with minor curves. Along the road was a patchy decoration of tall thickly rooted and leafed trees, the other area shown with grass and few trails for students to walk or jog. Around the trees there wasn't much grass, mostly cool mud. Nothing could really grow around the base of the trees; they always hogged the sun for their limbs and leaves. One of the trees closet to the road however was dented, showing the chipped and broken dent of bark as well as disturbed dirt and a clutter of leaves that had from the damage.

She could question later as to how she got here. On her way home from school, she took a detour that well, she knew only had one certain destination. She shouldn't have asked her classmate about this. Though as she sat inside of her parked dark blue four-door sedan with black interior, she had to wonder what brought her here. A level of curiosity had imbedded itself and she really couldn't be bothered to let it go, rather she didn't want to let it go. Looking over she made out in the darkness of the street, an injured tree. Elena's brown eyebrows came close together as she sighed gently unbuckling her seatbelt.

Getting out of the car, shutting the door and quickly putting her keys in her thin jacket pocket. Slowly she walked up to tree, taking a long look at the road as she made her crossing. She noticed a pair of brunt into the asphalt tire marks, which seemed to swerve into the tree. A little perturbed by the fact that there wasn't any police things left behind she walked closer. How do you automatically call this an open and shut case?

Her hands reached out as she touched the injured tree with a small dent nicked into its side. She could see only minimal details of the cars spoiler and tiny flakes of paint but other then that, she wasn't convinced. The impact with the tree wasn't nearly supporting how fast the speed limit was on this road and how if the brake marks correlated with the professors car, then how could he have died? She continued speculating for reasons unknown to her, moving around and investigating the trees surrounding area. If she didn't know any better she would swear that she was finding a set of heavy footprints leading into the dense forest which lead to the out campus area. Though she didn't have time to investigate.

A loud blaring of an engine came tunneling down the roads path from the opposite direction she had come from. She couldn't help but look out to the road and watch as she say a singular light shine from down the road. She was about to turn back, the bright light attacking her eyes, realizing it was just a motorcycle when, the driver slowed down and then came to a halt less then fifteen feet from her, the engine turned off and the light dimmed to nothing. Not really sure what to do, she moved from by the 'scene of the crime' and close to the shoulder of the street. The driver immediately took off his helmet and for a moment and she stood stunned.

Dark drown eyes met a pair of muddled green eyes, or at least that's what they looked like from the distance between them. She never believed in love at first sight but as he stood with his legs draped over the back of a motorcycle and his eyes meet hers, she might felt cupid slap her in the face. He on the other hand had to take a double take, maybe even a triple-double take. His eyes focused on her face and he had to refocus to make sure he was seeing who he was seeing. Though as soon as his eyes reconfigured her face and her full form, he released a small breath of air. Swinging his leg over the bike and propping it up he walked over to her running his hands through his hair to fix the helmet hair he knew was happening, feeling just a tiny bit shaken up by the uncanny resemblance her face had to someone else.

"Shouldn't you be at home studying?" He stated not really sure at the moment, why he stopped, helmet still in hand.

She shifted slightly, taking in his dark hair, that was a little untamed due to the bike. His forehead just a small bit wrinkled and she wondered what he had on his mind for a moment. "I don't have to answer that."

"Your tone implies that I should care. Did you need something?" She looked at him, like he might be insane, her hand moving to her back pocket so she could wonder what in the world he was talking about.

"What?" Elena questioned which made him point his helmet towards her parked vehicle. She almost frowns as she realized that it must have seem a little awkward, a parked car with a girl wondering around.

Dipping her head down gently, she spoke "I was just checking something out."

Immediately one of his eyebrows rose high up on his forehead. After a spell he spoke, looking over the tree and the adjoining area. "Isn't this where that history professor ate it?"

Elena's eyes almost bugled out her head as she stared at him incredulously. Did he honestly just say that? "You are being very rude!"

"Oh I'm sorry, meet his demise…" He responded, eyes rolling.

Elena was just about to tell him off, or try to when he spoke again.

"Stefan." She smirked, what exactly was that supposed to mean? "That's my name."

"Oh," she straightened up finding the time of them greeting each other just strange, though this whole thing was strange. "I'm Elena."

"Well Elena," He said taking a few steps closer to her so she could clearly see his eyes with what little light the night sky provided her, "I'll be seeing you."

Elena watched him, put his helmet back on, straddle his back, turn on the engine and lights before zooming away toward the campus. She wasn't exactly sure if she should continue her 'investigation' or not, but that was surely a strange encounter. Who ever this Stefan was, Elena hated to say he was attractive, but where in the world did he come from? She had the tiniest feeling from her gut, that she was going to find out, or maybe she was just hungry.

As Mason Lockwood got to the door of his loft apartment after deciding to climb a mountain of stairs due to all of the elevators taking their dear time to get to the bottom floor, he could easily hear music of his girlfriend's variety being played. Smiling as he unlocked the door, and opening it he was greeted with her swaying around in the living room. Gently walking in and closing the door behind him, trying not to make a sound, he gazed upon her with his oceanic eyes. He could watch this all day.

She danced in a high vaulted ceiling room with rustic coloured bricks adorning the outer walls. Three large windows stood evenly apart on the opposite wall from the door, nestled in the brick. Dark wood floors spread out from the door all the way through the rest of the medium loft apartment. Ten thick square cut woods equally spaced from each other blocked the ceiling painted a neutral white, though in other rooms there would be more of an industrial style with pipes and ventilation routes visible and shining with colours.

Bonnie left her hair down, though usually she pulls it back into a ponytail. Her arms raised and her hands free above her as her tilted head moved as her body rocked with the music of Minus the Bear. Shoes off, and aside from the dress covering her thighs her legs were visible. Her knees just slightly bent, her back straight and her neck arched back. He could almost take the time to watch her do this all day, but he other things in mind that involved both them. The way her hips changed direction right as the drum beat hit, and her hands swayed with the tune of the guitar and each strum of chords.

It wasn't until he placed his foot on the ground making a step forward, that he noticed he had had leaned against the wide doorway leading into the living room. Moving away he began to walk into the living room, and Bonnie couldn't help but here his heavy footsteps as he strolled in. He sat down on the large black fabric sofa, against the plush backed pillow and rounded curve sofa arm. Bonnie smiled to him, and his taking in of her show, though it didn't last for much longer. Bonnie turned down the music with the remote and then sat down next to him with an ease she recalled being difficult for her.

Bonnie was never the type of girl to get cozy with a guy immediately. Its something she envied of Elena and Caroline, though it was also an issue that made them fall hard and then heartbreak just as easy to come by. Bonnie was the good girl, and for the most part, the single girl. She would have liked to date, but the majority of the boys weren't into her. She just took it as most guys couldn't see past her other friends to see her spark. At times she got so lonely that she almost couldn't see her spark. She chose not to see that her being the dark skinned girl made it harder for her in the dating world, it was easier that way.

Though she knew in the end, she used to hide behind Elena and Caroline. The trouble of being a beautiful girl with beautiful friends was that you'd get attention. Bonnie always passed off any guys that would speak to her to her friends. There was a small number she actually liked, but every time, she would walk by them, it was easier that way. Growing up in a household missing a mother, she never truly pondered getting close. Though things changed for her when she met Mason Lockwood.

It was easy to remember, the day he came back from Florida or California, surfing his days away and relaxing without many cares. He wore a plain white shirt with a short-sleeved flannel button up shirt, unbuttoned, and a pair of khaki shorts. He was talking with his sister in law, holding a red cup when she walked into the Lockwood backyard. She'd seen him before but it was different this time, maybe it was the weather. The cool breeze amidst the sweltering heat of the sun cascading down upon them had nothing to do with this. She'd tell her children that it was swift moment when she simply fell for him; Mason would say that she was floored by him rather ungracefully. Their eyes locked the moment they took a glance at each other. Bonnie faltered only slightly in step as she walked in with Caroline wearing her at the time usual type, lush green tunic and jeans. Her lips parted and Mason took note. She was young, yes, but she seemed special. Later in the party he would come up to her and introduce himself, she would fumble with her words and look for Caroline to rescue her from making herself look bad, which she did and immediately told Mason that he should take Bonnie out for dinner. He laughed and his eyes looked at Bonnie as he said "yes", his body facing Caroline.

It was hard to say when they actually became a couple. There was a large portion of back and forth going on about age and lifestyles, and that took the majority of the time. Mason wondered if a young girl just about to graduate from high school would really be into a grown man like himself. Bonnie wondered if Mason wouldn't just run off with an older more experienced woman, who wasn't afraid to just take him. Then others got in the way, such as Tyler, who made his feelings known right in front of Mason and a few others. If Bonnie didn't know any better she would tell you Mason growled, but she probably mistook it for a long heavy breath. When she said no, Tyler left and Mason knew, when her eyes meet his, why he answered that way. She only wanted one Lockwood and Tyler wasn't fortunate enough to be him.

Later, after Bonnie was finally able to leave all the pleasant festivities going on, he found her. The animalistic way he came over her, pinning her against a nearby tree and claiming her mouth as his own. After that he took claim over everything that was hers that she could give, and he accepted happily and greedily. People were forced to accept them together, Mason made a point to ensure everyone got the hint. Bonnie, shy about the worried adults and frustrated with the ignorant talk, set things straight when she felt it was necessary. Then college came into the picture and Mason eased the majority of her fears by getting a place very close to the university, almost before she found a place with Elena and Caroline. Then Jules came to visit Mason, an old friend though she wanted more, and Bonnie waited anxiously to see if he would be done with her, make this relationship a summertime fling. It never came; Jules, left angrily and things went on as they were.

Mason pulled her from her reminiscing, as he leaned and scooted next to her. With a quick kiss to her forehead, which Bonnie never enjoyed, it always made her feel like she was a child, his child, he laid his head back and began getting lost in his own mind. Bonnie noting his trouble turned toward him and watched his mentally exhausted state. Her hand went to his arm, gently caressing him, as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He smiled contently as she took in his scent.

"What's wrong?" She asked though he knew it was already asked by the way that she leaned against him.

"Ever feel like things are about to get way out of control?" His eyes staring up at the ceiling, taking in random details on the large wood pieces.

She frowned to herself, and he moved, making her lift her head, looking at him questioningly she found him looking at her, his eyebrows crunching together and his eyes stern. This was a face she'd only seen from him about three times before. It was the face of serious discussion time, the same face that she knew would come up if she ever became pregnant, or he decided to break up with her. It was a face that came up during a few of their fights that happened at the beginning of their relationship. Bonnie for a moment felt completely hopeless and Mason remained silent, giving her nothing to soothe the feeling she was being consumed by.

"The new teacher, Alaric, is looking into something. The same things that Mr. Hendrickson was looking into." Mason stated with his eyes chained to hers.

"But what that does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked, feeling a tingle of curiosity arise from within.

"This thing… There are a lot of bad things tied to it along with good and we don't know which side this is on." That left Bonnie confused and before she could ask he continued on. "A stone, it's a stone and its crazy to think that a simple stone could be powerful… dangerous."

"Mason, what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Hendrickson told me about a stone, a stone that lead a few people to greatness, but only after a large sacrifice was given. He believed this stone had the power to do this, somehow…"

One of Bonnie's eyebrows rose up and she looked at him with a hint of quizzical and the other of 'you must be joking'. "Yah, because we live in the world of the supernatural…" It sounded like a question but he knew she was more being sarcastic.

"I know, but with him now out of the picture, the same week we start making a small bit of headway finding out about the stone. It doesn't feel right."

"Oh…" She had learned to trust his instinct on things, not that things ever got to a critical point but it didn't hut to trust him when in fact she did trust him.

"I just feel like something is about to happen. Questions have been asked and sure I can't say that Mr. Hendrickson was murdered, but I doubt that he crashed his car."

It was only when Elena made it into the house that she decided to classify her meeting 'Stefan' as one of strange fate. It's not often you meet a strikingly handsome guy at night on the side of a road, and survive the tale. Though she really didn't have him on her minds as much as she had other pressing issues. Elena likes to pretend that she was independent and that she was always able to handle things, but that was only when things were good. She would easily begin to lose control of situations when they got out of hand. Bonnie and Caroline were always there to help her sort things out, but on her own Elena knew she was the best person she could count on to dig herself a hole so deep. They weren't teens anymore and their lives were at the cusps of becoming serious. Bills had to be paid, work and school to be done, and long gone were the days of sitting at home with her friends and talking about movie stars while eating popcorn and ice cream.

Walking into the living room, setting her bag of school things down next to the sofa, she made for the kitchen, noticing Caroline already in the fridge like a fierce hunter feeling he first signs of hunger. Elena looked at the counter and saw two bags of chips with two different dips, a slice of cheesecake that must have come from the school culinary pastry class fridge, a large tub of strawberry ice cream and a plastic bowl filled with baby carrots. Caroline always ate weirdly when she was stressed. The blond heard Elena and removed herself from the fridge with a once frozen waffle in her mouth.

"That sort of day?" Elena asked, moving to grab some chips as Caroline closed the fridge and finished her waffle.

"I don't even know anymore." She replied before chomping on a baby carrot. "I heard about you and Matt." She was only partially sad about them breaking up. Caroline used to have a crush on him, but he found his way to Elena.

Elena sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a second before looking at Caroline. "News travels fast."

Caroline snorted, of course it did, this was still a place filled with people who are just leaving high school. Gossip is paramount.

"What's worse is that I don't even know if we are really broken up. Never said I wanted it to be over."

"Did you say anything?"

Elena remained silent and it only took Caroline two seconds to figure out that she hadn't said a word. Elena chose awkward times to forget her vocabulary when it came to actual conversations.

"That says a lot Elena."

Another sigh as the brunette leans against the counter. "I know, but what am I supposed to do? Matt keeps talking about getting an apartment and getting married, even having kids."

"Elena those were all things you wanted."

"I know, but having him say it all and plan it out seems so… It's not what I want when he puts it like that. I can't sit here and say the problem is Matt."

"Well do you love him?"

"I think I do… I know I used to."

Caroline couldn't say anything. At this moment she didn't know how to feel sorry for Elena, and all she knew was that Matt loved Elena, and he wanted a future with her, but now Elena might be feeling differently.

"Have you talked to Matt?"

"No, not since the party and he wont answer any of my calls. Not that I can blame him."

Caroline was about to respond when her mobile, lost amidst all of the food strewn over the counter vibrated against the countertop. She searched for her phone until she found it and quickly set it back down, just as fast as she had grabbed it. Elena wanted to question her, but the fleeting look in her eye worried her enough to be quiet. She might say it on her own, though Elena was definitely going to ask Bonnie if she knew anything. The phone vibrated again only this time it vibrated constantly for a few seconds.

Elena looked at Caroline questioningly. In the many years that she knew Caroline and they got cell phones, Caroline never purposefully ignored a phone call. If it were her mother, she'd even answer. Caroline's eyes shifted from the phone to Elena and back in a cycle that forced her to explain herself. Caroline bent down, her soft curls bouncing as she does so and finds the liquor cabinet, pulling out an unopened bottle of tequila. Without even using a glass, Caroline took a straight chug from the bottle after a small fight to get it open. Elena's eyes widened immediately, watching her friend do something way out of the ordinary.

"Lets just say you aren't the only one with relationship issues." Elena silently hoped that Caroline was going to explain that statement.

The next day dragged on around campus. The sun was already ablaze early and the classes were all frigidly cold. The large campus was littered with young adults chatting and walking up and down the halls of the buildings and some outside on the lawns. This easily had gone back to normal, there was a large number of students who weren't even affected by the recent events that took place and shook up a few of the students that had Mr. Hendrickson as a teacher, though at the end of the week a small ceremony was planned in his honor. Caroline and Bonnie were the only two of the girls who had classes today and because they were held at about the same time they always went together. Which took us to Bonnies class, Classic Restoration, a small specific art majoring class of properly restoring art pieces to their fullest without damaging them with the new hi tech supplies available.

Bonnie along with her other 13 classmates took notes as the teacher droned on about the types of paint that had negative reactions with the paint mixtures they used early on. Bonnie loathed and adored this class, the information was always great, yet the squeaky insufferable sound of her teacher Mr. Sheldon Hopkins, who sometimes stuttered was the worst. Gladly the classroom was about 25x25 feet, making it easy for everyone to hear the teacher. The grey classroom with cork bulletin boards and thumbtacked notes cluttering the walls usually bothered her. She'd leave feeling a tiny bit upset, but today wasn't a day for it. She could barely sleep, taking what Mason had told her to close to heart, and this morning when she found Mason already departed for work, she struggled to even get home to prepare for school. Her teacher in no way was helping.

It wasn't until her fellow classmates began closing their notebooks and packing up their things that she realized that the class was over. She probably missed the last 15 minutes of note taking, staring at the drab walls trying to see if the paint was falling from the walls from the lecture. Taking a glance at her teacher, who was at the moment rubbing his half moon glasses with a maroon handkerchief, she shoved her things in her black messenger bag and began to vacate the room. Her legs moved quicker then she meant for them to, as she was just going to be going outside to wait for Caroline whose class usually finished 15 minutes after hers.

After opening the door and taking at least three steps out of the room, everything came to a halt as she roughly bumped into someone. Both participants were about to turn and curse each other out but immediately decided against it, when they actually looked at one another. Bonnie's eyes immediately found pale icy blue eyes, that for a moment she thought was completely inhuman, and he found her startlingly verdant green eyes staring up at him. Quickly his eyes glazed over her full form and for a moment he was happy with the jolt of their moment, of not paying attention.

Bonnie wouldn't lie. This man was down right sinfully attractive. They both came to a complete halt in the large corridor where everyone else walked by onto other parts of this campus building. Jet-black hair, those soul stealing eyes with his dark eyebrows, his face clean shaven and a leather jacket covering his black V-neck style shirt. He smelled wonderful, as their collision had given her a good breath-full of his cologne.

He couldn't stop himself, he was still pissed that they just collided. "It may be hard but can you please watch where you're going?" He said a smirk playing to his lips as his black eyebrows wiggled a little teasingly.

So he was handsome and a complete asshole. They usually go hand in hand, but Bonnie couldn't help but hope that he'd be different. She was never one to be dumbstruck by a guy, but he easily would win that battle. Hell… He'd even beat Mason, not that she would say that. Bonnie rolled her eyes and she was just about to turn and walk away when a voice called out.

"Damon!"

Bonnie intended on walking away but at the moment her legs were staying put staring at this guy and the voice sounded very familiar. Both of them looked over at the male voice that just called out the name, and they found Stefan walking up to them in a casual swagger Bonnie was sure he had to practice. Stefan though never looked at the guy beside her; his eyes were fixed on her with a casual smile, his eyes shinning with a mischievous sparkle. Bonnie couldn't very well leave now, as Stefan stood in front of her almost blocking her in between the two of them. Talk about awkward.

"Stefan" Bonnie said lowly, not sure why she was beginning to feel a thick tension around her.

"Well there you are little brother. I was beginning to think you were hiding from me." Damon spoke as shifted slightly beside her.

"Hello again Bonnie. I see you've _met_ my brother, Damon." Bonnie glanced to Damon and then back to Stefan, not seeing much similarity between them at the moment to which Stefan chuckled under his breath. "It's alright Bonnie, Damon was probably adopted." Bonnie didn't have to look to Damon to see he was none to pleased with that comment.

Bonnie looked for an escape route; the tension was only rising between them as they now just stared at each other.

"Oh Stefan, I recall you being the adopted one. At least I have mothers eyes." Damon responded, and then waited for Stefan's response. He knew it would be coming.

"Heh, a lot of good that did you when she died;" about a year after his breakup with Katherine.

Bonnie could barely even register the comment, before Damon was pushing her into Stefan, or maybe it was out of the way so he could get to Stefan. Stefan only moved mostly out of the way and Bonnie was forced to push back against Damon before turning and shoving him with her hands gently. He tore his eyes from Stefan, teeth bared only as she shoved him away and he remembered that there was still this girl here, in the middle of their conversation.

"Damon, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, Damon." Stefan said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Damon adjusted his leather jacket as Stefan turned around and walked away, to his class. The first time he sees Stefan since the rendezvous with Katherine and he turns into this. He was expecting different. He expecting an apology, something to say hey, she played us both. Instead this asshole that looks like his brother comes out. Bonnie just stared at him confused and he couldn't think of anything else to do but leave. It's not like she would understand, unless he explained it, and that wasn't happening. So he too left, after sneering in his brother direction, and headed for the opposite end of the corridor.

Bonnie was left, alone, confused, and bewildered. The only thing pulling her from looking at the space that once held the two brothers was the ring of her mobile phone. Moving through her bag, she quickly found it and right before answering it, she said.

"Glad I was an only child…"

The floor looked almost as bad as it had the night of Mr. Hendrickson's death. Papers were scattered along with books, everywhere. The pale wood floors in the oddly spacious apartment living room covered, and lost amidst all the papered chaos was Alaric, who sat studying some notes the teacher had left behind in a few off handedly random books. There was only one thing the dirty blonde could tell you for sure that he had learned about his predecessor; Mr. Hendrickson was paranoid. Though he for sure could say that if even a tenth of his claims were true, then he had a big reason for the troubling fear. Despite today having been his day off and realistically his day to actually study the lesson plan, he instead took to finding out more of what he could about the moonstone.

The majority of the previous professors scribbles about the moonstone were all tracked back to book pages and lines, though it took Alaric most of the night to figure out and a trip back to his office. With a little convincing of one of the conveniently located janitors he was able to get in and grab a few of the books that were on his personal bookshelf; mostly a collection of neglected philosophical books with a complete collection of William Shakespeare's poetry. Alaric would have found it amazing had the duplicitous tactics in which he hid all of his notes and findings not bothered him. Was it such a crazy notion, that the moonstone could somehow be an integral part of the world's history and events? Alaric strove to find out, through his own studying.

Until he a simple question blocked his path. Was this even real? That wasn't the question, but the idea. A moonstone, a stone of some sort, had a power, an ability to do so much. Alaric wasn't one to believe in fairytales though they were nice to hear about and have a simple moment where you believe in magic and the power of love. Though, growing up, you find that things like that don't work the way they do in the sweet sounding fairytales, and then you find out that the fairytales you cherished were just cruel and dreadful stories, perfumed up for children. So in the end the question sat, on his head like a soggy pile of towels that smelled of something foul. Was is possible that a stone could possess power or anything other then a bunch of hard matter.

Pulling away from his immense studying, the new professor thought it would be a great idea to visit the university's geology and petrology centers. Maybe he could find something there. Hold that, as a loud knocking came upon his wood apartment door. He already knew who it was, by the loud knuckles hitting the object. He always knew who exactly would make that sound. So he walked over to the door, opened it before heading back over to his couch to grab his traveling necessities. Damon walked in though he stood by the door as Alaric grabbed his keys and his jacket. Alaric could tell that Damon was in a pissy mood, by the silence and opted not to be the one to ask what was up.

"We are going on a field trip." Alaric stated as he gave Damon a short smile before heading out the door, and Damon followed him only rolling his eyes in response to the blonds comment.

"What the hell is this about" Damon asked as they began making their way down the rectangular staircase. All he wanted was a drinking partner, not a 'what was assuredly going to be a lame ass' field trip.

"Looking up some things the previous teacher left behind." He stated without hesitation.

"So where are we going?"

"To the university, I want to ask one of the teachers about a stone."

"A fucking stone? Oooou," Damon wiggled his eyebrows and waved his forearms, though with Alaric in front of him he couldn't see him do it.

"It's not just any stone, it seems pretty important."

"Yah, I'm going to doubt that Sherlock." Damon said.

Though now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have egged on Alaric. On the drive, once they got to Alaric's car and out of the garage parking lot Alaric started going on and on about the history of the world and the civilizations. How great achievements came after great loss, like a balancing act. He used all sorts of examples that went over Damon's head and he was sure that he was going to need at least 5 more drinks then he originally planned to numb the voice of Alaric from his memory about this whole conversation. Once they arrived at the University in an area that Damon hadn't ever been in since this building was specially designated for Geology and science studies of that sort. Alaric cut off his ramblings and rushed out of the vehicle, locking it before Damon had even shut the door behind him.

By the time he caught up with Alaric he was already walking into one of the faculty office rooms. Damon attempted to storm right up to the door and promptly curse Alaric out, but his plan was foiled as a slue of young adults came bustling from the doors of classrooms and out into the halls. Just his luck, he would get lost in the shuffle of college kids. Damon stayed by the walls and quickly enough they were almost all gone. He easily reached the door to the room and as his eyes glanced around, while his hand reached for the knob, he saw her.

His eyes landed on her familiar face, he hadn't even seen her but less then an hour ago. She stood next to two other girls, though he couldn't see them, one a straight haired brunette and the other a blond, and then her… What was her name again…? Bonnie. She was sort of a looker, and for that matter, so were her friends. But at that point, he finally gripped the knob and opened it. As he tore his eyes away from her, he could have sworn she looked over toward him.

"I know this seems very off kilter, but is there any chance its possible?" Alaric stated standing next to a short, tan, middle-aged man with thin framed glasses and a white coat on.

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say that some people believe in crystal power or stone vibrations, but I cannot tell you scientifically if they have this ability. Rocks and stones are just that, mineral and/or chemical compositions that give us information about the earths history. Yes, they can emit energy and vibrations but those are just natural emission that can be found from almost any sort of natural organism."

Alaric stood for a moment, defeated and deflated. This only lasted for a moment, as he remembered exactly what brought him hear.

"Have you ever heard of a moonstone?"

Now, he had everyone's attention, including Damon's.

"W-w-w-what? A moonstone? That's pure legend."

"Legend?" Alaric questioned, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Why yes. You see there was always talk in the Geological and Petrologic fields of a moonstone, unlike any other moonstone. This one stone guarded by those that wish to keep it safe and out of the hands of people who could cause destruction to the world, separated from the material world. In fact, this moonstone had the power to create things in the world. The owner of the stone, would have to want something, a change in the world and the stone would give that, but only after taking something of equal value. Fortune could be gained, lives saved. But what truly made this rock legend was that even in the times where the guardians of the rock tried to destroy it, they couldn't. The moonstone is harder then diamonds and as light as a bar of soap. It's rather fascinating what stories that can come from that one stone."

Alaric stood puzzled. Damon stood astounded that he was having a conversation about a stone and the Professor they came to see sat in his chair, grinning from ear to ear probably remembering the story.

"Well thank you for everything." Alaric said, before leaving the room. Damon waited a moment, still looking at the sitting man, before following Alaric.

Though right as the door closed behind him and he was back out in the corridor he found Alaric answering his mobile phone. Damon rolled his eyes and looked around the way that he saw Bonnie, finding her gone, though the two girls that she was talking to were still there. He mused to himself for a moment though listening to Alaric's phone call, though he could only hear a part of it.

Alaric on the other hand, was just about to be pulled down the rabbit hole.

"_Mr. Saltzman?"_ An elderly male voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, I'm Alaric Saltzman. You are?"

"_No time for that, I am calling because of Mr. Hendrickson, the office gave me your number. I need you to listen to me very carefully."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Have you found anything in Phil's office on the Moonstone?"_

"..."

"_I'll take that as a yes. I need you to know that everything you have been reading is true. The moonstone is real and though we may not know what its abilities are, I can tell you this. It is dangerous. Be careful whom you talk to; there are powerful men after the moonstone who will stop at nothing to get it. Though you already know that?"_

"Are you saying the Mr. Hendrick-"?

"_Hush now boy! Least you tip anyone off. I know for a fact that he was murdered… I only wish that you will stop looking, before you lose your life. There isn't enough information out for the moonstone. But in case you still look, be aware that someone close to him knew that he was looking into it."_

"Where did this all come from?"

"_That doesn't matter. The moonstone is dangerous. You have been warned._"

And with that he heard a click and knew that the phone call was ended. Alaric immediately looked to see if a number had come up on his phone, and he was faced with a 'BLOCKED NUMBER' staring at him instead. Though the man's words were one thing to take in, he couldn't help but hear the consuming amount of fear in his voice. Shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket he turned to find Damon, staring him down with a serious look that he had only seen a handful of times before.

"Alaric, why the hell did he bring up the moonstone in there?"

Alaric had to wonder, what the hell was he getting himself into.

Short black heels stomped on the sidewalk as the woman wearing them traveled over to her car. She tried not to act like she was rushing but it wasn't far from the truth. She hated being on this campus with all of these young and foolish 'adults'. She couldn't wait to get away. Making it to her vehicle, and getting inside, she immediately turned on the music and blasted it loudly as she speed out of the campus parking lot and zoomed away toward her hopefully short-term home away from home.

She barely even got into the large mansion sized house with white and almond painted colours trimming the wood cedar planks that wrapped all around the house before her phone began ringing, a special ringtone for a special person. She quickly answered.

"Katherine darling, it appears you have been ignoring my phone calls." Came a young, rich male voice with a hint of an accent.

"Oh and why would I ever do that?"

"Because you are so great at forgetting your place my dear."

"How could I ever do that? It's not like I'm not living in your house while I handle my job here." She snapped back, brushing back her long curly brown hair from her shoulders.

"I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone, let alone you. You never were that good with authority."

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I'm just calling to make sure the new teacher has settled in nicely, completely oblivious to my precious stone. Wouldn't want to have anyone else killed."

"I don't think so, though it's hard to say. The previous teacher got creative with hiding his notes from me."

"Good. Make sure he stays unaware. We have handled the friend upstate. Your job just got easier. Try not to upset me and mess it up. You know what's at stake, or rather who."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean it Katherine."

Today was the day full of phone calls. That was all Bonnie could think as she pulled her phone from her bag once again, due to it ringing. First it was Mason, who was calling to tell her that he'd come over and make dinner for her and the girls. Then Elena called to say that she was coming on campus to try and talk to Matt, though he apparently skipped his class today and now, after she finally gets in the house from her study session, another phone call. Looking at her caller id though, she was quite shocked by the name that came up.

"Hey Gram…" Bonnie said, having heard from her grandmother almost months ago.

"Hey baby, we need to talk."

**Author's Notes**

**I also wanted to say that I decided to mesh a tiny part of what I intended to be chapter three in here. Part of it wasn't working. Though I am sorry for the delay, I meant for this to be up a week ago but my niece is visiting, so I have been busy with a 7 year old. I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, but I'm not sure for right now. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for all the dialogue. But I'm making thins pick up so I can get to where I want to be writing. I planned way ahead for this and now I have to wait to get to the point I want.**


	3. Where Have You Been, Trojans

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, I am in the middle of starting to move. I've been boxing things up and such, but still haven't gotten a place, which I'm hoping I can at least start this month. I would be eternally grateful! I'm going to try and these chapter out faster. I know I hate waiting for fanfics, when the author is off doing things and such. I just want them to sit and home and write. So I'm going to do my best to keep them coming at a faster rate. How about two chapters a month maybe? **

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

Where Have You Been; Trojans

Staring at the plain dark wood stained façade of a building staring back at him as he looked outside of his loft bedroom, he couldn't help but miss his warm Italian apartment. Small, but cozy, the rustic feelings never escaped him and the smell of food an wine always came crashing down upon him as he strolled up or down the stairs to his apartment. He never was one to reminisce, well not anymore, but it seemed an appropriate time to do so. He can easily remember his messy apartment and all the things he collect there, along with the things that he ultimately left there.

After fleeing home and escaping the begrudging eye of family, he changed. Things needed to change and the root of that was due to a beautiful brunette that wanted all of the attention on her. She wanted everything and in the beginning both the brothers' thought she must have been kidding, as she toyed with them boys and pulled them into her web of lies and her fleeting love. She was irresistible though, dangerous, intelligent, witty, and scandalous. She was a total package to them, but the time they didn't realize that the package she was, was beyond their ability to grasp.

He will never openly speak about the pain, that he felt when he learned the truth. How his heart shattered into pieces as she took claim over not only his but also his brothers' heart in what he could now deem was a disgusting act. Taboo aside, how ever in her mind did she validate having both of them without their knowledge even partially fair. His brother hated him and deep down he hated himself too. He betrayed family for a female, and no matter how many times he tries to erase the guilt that broke him down to unrealistic amount debauchery; he saw the warning signs. They both probably did.

He loved Katherine, but to be honest she wasn't the true love his mother told him about. She was a great girl, but Stefan wanted someone kinder and gentle, not brass and rough, though Katherine was one to take that role, though that is where she fooled them both. And his heart shattered, not because of her, no. Because of her rich brown eyes had reached inside him and pulled out a beast he wanted to know. He couldn't forgive himself for the hurt he caused and his mind sat corrupted. No one would have seen this outcome had they meet him before. Yet, she created a beast.

His nights in Italy were fueled by drugs, sex and good times, because he refused to join a band of any sort. Then overtime he just stopped feeling. He became numb to everything. The drugs no longer created feelings and his high wouldn't rise even a few inches from the ground, the sex was miserable and the girls seemed to be nothing but dead flesh. He even wondered if becoming a necrophiliac would be more pleasing. His own emotions became suppressed to him. He had seemingly depressed himself and inside of saying no, he left it ad moved on.

But those thoughts were behind him, now. They were supposed to be, but when you have a random run in with your brother who you haven't seen in ages and then see the uncanny face of a girl who resembles the woman who ruined it all, one is forced into it.

The sounds of his bed sheets moving, clothes rustling and then steps coming down the almond coloured wood stairs alerted him, though he looked with his eyes to see his latest conquest. Claire was her name… maybe? He didn't care to remember and he could barely call her a conquest, she just laid there pissing him off mostly and he was sure the girl had no vocal chords because she made almost no noise. He enjoyed little and her company was akin to him having his own solo date, with less pleasing results. He nodded to her as she waved to him and said something about seeing him later as she pulled on her ridiculously high wedge heels and then left. Well she did have a voice.

He rose from his comfortable black leather Eames Lounge Chair once the door closed. Running his hand through his brown hair, he wrinkled his forehead. His clothes clung to him uncomfortably and he could do nothing but grimace. Was he in such a rush to get out of bed with 'Claire' that he just shiftily put on his night before clothes filmed over with smoke, sweat, and liquor? Shaking it off, he began removing his black shirt as he moved to the staircase, revealing his impossibly toned abdomen and smooth skin. He decided against his shower for now, instead he felt a workout would soothe his exasperated mind.

*UD

It's funny, when you believe something to be over, you assume it all just ends. That couldn't be farther from the truth. When relationships end there is essentially an explosion and with it comes the shrapnel from the original blow and even the dust and smoke that all reside after the original blow. Differing from an explosive combustion, relationship endings can have there residual affects much later. There was a set of layers in place and when relationships end, you have to unwrap yourself from the layers, and that takes time. During this phase, many things will set you off to having a flashflood of memories pouring at you within seconds and leaving you bereft of feeling and then you fall victim to the feelings of pain and anguish. Some handled it better then others, some weren't so lucky.

There wasn't that many days where Damon wished that he didn't know much. Unfortunately, during his time of youth, he was became a relative book reader, he'd never admit to being an avid fan. During his long stint of dating Katherine, she had rambled on about a great many things. One of which had been the Moonstone. Damon didn't think much of it, she really only brought it up to him when she was utterly relaxed and content with the world, a smile of pleasant whispers. At the time it was something he cherished about her, those moments when he'd just stare at her lost in the seeming conundrum she stood to be. There had been no farer of skin to him, nothing but angels blessed her, and she knew it.

But Damon would watch as she spoke about the moonstone and how she would run away with the love of her life, which at the time he assumed was him and they'd live as Kings. They would create a world where she would be free of her debts and her not a fear would pester her. He would always say that she had nothing to fear and she would look at him so naïvely, but she never spoke on the comment. She'd gift him a kiss and go on, and tell him that things would be different and that no matter what cost, that she would be happy.

He had made such silly promises to keep her happy and give her everything that she ever dreamed of, and that he could answer all of her wishes, that he would fulfill them no matter what the cost. She'd laugh out so languidly, that he was sure that she was about to fall asleep and then, with a kiss to his cheek, she would walk away from him, and go on about her business. He'd lounge around knowing that she would come back, eventually. In a way she always did, until the fateful night where that all changed and everything he held dear came to a halt and all but exploded in his face. It was a subtle pop, and fizzle that only affected him, and everyone else seemed to fall back into place.

So as he sat in the large expansive living room of the Salvatore Boarding house, on of the two long sofas of red fabric with a soft orange damask print, though cushy and plump, holding a lined crystal glass with a few ounces of bourbon, contemplating all that went wrong he couldn't get it out of his head… The Moonstone. After brushing off Alaric with some bullcockery story almost a week ago on how he shouldn't go chasing after an old story they told crystal maniacs, Damon had turned recluse. Though if you asked the blue-eyed man why, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He didn't trust himself with leaving and he didn't want to go look for answers. It was bad enough seeing Katherine again and feeling the pull that destroyed his heart still yearning for her, and then hear about a stone that she used to talk about. Coincidences weren't something he made note of in his life, but it couldn't just be about chance.

Taking a glance at room around him, glaring at the dark wood walls with gold framed painting, tapestries and swords of another era all littering the walls. The whole house was stuck in this timeline of over centuries ago and it soothed Damon, it was the one place his mother left him when she died and it was the one thing Stefan wouldn't come to, aside from some lock changes, of course. He drank the rest of the bourbon still nursing the glass in his hand as he pondered his actions. Was it time to actually visit the world again and talk to his friend about the Moonstone or ignore the whole encounter and hope that Alaric has returned to his days as full-time teacher with ease? He could just find himself a young and naïve coed girl and have her forget her studies for a night or two. He was happy to designate himself to short lived one-time relationships, he'd even call them so romantic that they were doomed to fail and end. The greatest of romances were short lived, right?

*UD

Bonnie stood in the middle of the hallway of her and her friends college abode, trying once more to get in contact with her grandmother. Their conversation had been cut short, rather abruptly not even a minute into the conversation and since then Bonnie was unable to reach her. It left her feeling rather unsettled and also a tiny bit annoyed. Bonnie couldn't even pinpoint if there was a problem. Her and her grandmother, despite being close had many issues, like her grandmother was a regular drinker, and she'd share all these unbelievable tales. With her drinking she'd vanish from the grid often and have her time of fun and debauchery, Bonnie could only guess, and then return to her post as an intuitive grandmother backing cookies with just a hint of vodka in them. She had her moments, could this be the same?

Sighing as she shoved her phone back into her pants pocket, Caroline waltzed out of her room, leaving the door partially open behind her. The blond couldn't help but stop as she saw the unpleasantly look chiseling itself onto her features. She watched as Bonnie rolled her eyes angrily, letting out a large puff of air as she turned to face her dear friend.

"What's up?" Caroline asked, just because she knew Bonnie wouldn't immediately say.

"It's Grams… I still can't reach her."

"Well you know how she is. She could be out living it up." Caroline motioned that she was drinking from a flask, and Bonnie grunted.

"Why would she call me and make it seem urgent and then, oh no answer when I call back not even five minutes later?"

"Well maybe call your dad, he may have spoke to her."

"Ugh, he's not even in town for another few weeks. Besides he's still mad that she gave me the booze for the graduation party."

Care immediately started giggling, "That was a great party. Uh, I sure do know how to plan them." She sighed contently, obviously going into reminisce mode.

"I might go down there next week, if I don't here from her." Bonnie all most whispered, as she and Caroline started retreating downstairs.

They hadn't even made it up the stairs before taking in the scene of Elena frantically looking around the living room for something. It would almost be normal, Elena typically put stuff around the house and because Caroline had a tendency to keep things tidy she would move them and thus, they would be lost to Elena. This was strange because she was wearing what could only be understood as a cheerleader uniform. The trio of girls were familiar with the outfits, they were cheerleaders all through high school. College though was a different thing, Bonnie and Elena didn't have time and Caroline decided that she wanted to spend more time planning parties and events instead of cheer some more.

So what was with the uniform?

Caroline must have been in shock because the first person to make a sound was Bonnie, who just cleared her throat loud enough to catch the brunette's attention. Elena waved absentmindedly as she still searched the room. Bonnie finished her trek down the stairs with Caroline following her, hot on her heels. She walked into the living room and watched as Elena began looking over books neatly placed on the bookshelves for her lost item.

"What are you looking for?" Bonnie asked though she figured Elena would have already said something about it.

"I can't find my hair scrunchy, the blue and white one." Elena's voiced cracked a little. Bonnie looked over to see Caroline making an O face, as they all knew that scrunchy and the importance it held to Elena. It was one of the last things that her mom gave her before the accident. Caroline moved out of the living room walking into the kitchen and then came back a few seconds later as Elena began to take on a flustered look as she scanned the area of the room. The blond held up her hand and placed in between her thumb and index finger was the missing scrunchy. Elena let out a deep breath and hugged Caroline quickly. Bonnie smiled as she watched them separate and Elena gave her a content thank you.

"So, what are you dressed like that for?" Caroline asked, looking Elena up and down.

A loud sigh escaped her lips before she responded with, "Doing a favor for this girl in my class. They wanted to have a dance session and apparently I'm the only person available. I don't even want to do it." She didn't look pleased. There was a reason she didn't join anything like in college.

"Well do it this one time and be done with it." Caroline said, her voice higher then she wanted it to be, knowing Elena's reservation to just go and help out. She still hadn't spoken to Matt since their breakup and the more time apart the more that decision was becoming final. Though Caroline knew that Matt was all right, and doing well, it was a different matter on how he was handling the breakup. None of it felt final, and maybe that was what was bothering Elena so much so she would avoid going to the gym and recreational section of campus because Matt would be there.

"I'll go with you."

Just like that all eyes darted to her, as she went from comfortably sitting on the couch to now just feeling very uneasy. Both pair of eyes looked at her in a shock that really was unnecessary.

"What? Care has a study session and class today, I'm available, I can go."

"Oh Bonnie, would you really?" Elena said, trying to hide the smile that she wanted to put on her face.

"I can go. Besides, I could use the workout."

*UD

Away from the city and the school, out passed the point of dirt roads sits a picture perfect Georgian house with a pale lavendar paint and white trim, with flowers decorating the flower beds. A sweet home with trees and hedges plotting out the land, separating the lawn from the neighbors.

The room was bright with pure light flowing through unscreened open windows. Pale baby blue walls covered the walls decorated by some white shelves cluttered with books and small trinkets and crystals. The medium sized room with white painted wood floors, had only two pieces of furniture as the corner room with windows all along the two walls to the left of the door. A soft cream Victorian settee with tasseled pillows and a brown wood trim gracing the edges of the sofa and holding the settee up as its legs sat before a large oriental almost detailed dark wood chest. The smell of the air was fresh, evident that their living away from the cities and busy areas left the air almost pure. A sweet breeze entered the room, delicately playing with a set of glass and wood chimes.

Slowly the door opened and a lanky slender woman wearing loose topaz clothing strolled in and sweetly sat upon the settee, bending forward as her tawny fingers worked open the lock on the chest from a key placed on a long white ribbon around her neck. Hearing the rough click of the key moving out the metal lock, she pulled the key back into her blouse and slowly opened the chest until the lid held itself open like a book against a wall. Taking a deep breathe as her eyes looked over the violet velvet interior coming upon the five by six sized black book in the center of the chest. Lifting it into her lap, she gingerly unlocked the secret opening. Moving the book, she opened it and ever so slowly removed her prize.

In her palm she held an almost phone sized stone. At her touch the stone seemingly hummed as she checked over it, her fingers feeling for any imperfections. Her eyes took in the almost translucent milky colour as her fingertips felt over the impossibly smooth exterior of the stone. Deeming that everything was in order, she placed the stone back in the book, sealing it up and placing it back into the chest, she closed everything back up and made sure to check it of being locked. Her heart was at ease for now, but she was already aware that things would be changing.

*UD

Bright lights stream down from the ceiling as a large group of girls finished up their dance session in the dance studio, a large room made up of a wall of glass windows and a glass door whereas the other walls were all made up of mirrors, with their reflections staring at them from all angles. A few piles of yoga mats and chairs aligned the back wall as the girls began to gather their strewn about sacks, towels and water bottles. Elena was talking to a few girls, hair up in a high ponytail very reminiscent of her cheerleader days as Bonnie pulled her things together before dabbing her skin with her medium towel.

The dance session was great and without much hiccup aside from one of the girls completely loosing her footing and falling, though luckily nothing was hurt in the whole moment. It almost had both girls wondering how they could give up dance, once they got to college. Bonnie bent back down, pulling her bag onto her shoulders as she shoved her towel back in and pulled out her water bottle, noting that she completely forgot to fill it while she was at home.

"Elena, I'll be outside!" She called to her friend, Elena looked back and Bonnie shook her almost empty water bottle at her. Elena watched as the caramel skinned girl left the room waving to a few other girls to fill her bottle before turning back to her conversation.

As son as Bonnie left the confines of the dance room she was floored by the extreme air-conditioned facility and the strong smell of plastic, sweat, and metal… typical gym smells. Mostly all that stood before her was strength machines as she walked away from basketball courts that sat next to the dance studio. Instead of walking into the girl's locker room she passed the entrance by and went to the water fountain that sat outside of the treadmill and stair stepping machines. After so many encounters of large woman wanting to talk to her about mundane things while they were mostly naked, was enough to put her off for good.

Rounding the corner, she arrived at her destination. The soft foam floors making her bounce slightly with each step as she stood in front of the watering station and began to fill her bottle. Closing her eyes for a moment, she waited, knowing that it would take more time then she wanted for it fill up and she was beginning to feel parched. Only then could she hear the faint music playing in the background as the gym was mostly buzzing with people, weights being dropped, clanking of weights and other such things. She began to subtly move to the beat with her hips, forgetting for a moment that she was out in public.

The sound of a male clearing his throat right next to her brought her to full attention. Her eyes flew open as she looked for the person who just made the sound and over to her right she found him. He stood before her leaning against the mirror wall combo in some jersey type black shorts and a blue shirt without sleeves and a huge opening from where the sleeves would be almost all the way down to the bottom of the shirt, and no shirt underneath. Then her throat became dryer then the desert. Bonnie's eyes froze for her a moment despite herself as they glazed over taking in the many dives and ripples of his chest and abdomen that she was getting from his shirt. Men shouldn't be allowed to have bodies like that. Looking up, mouth in a firm smirking position, thick brown eyebrows covering his swampy green eyes, seeming pleased with her moment of staring.

"Stefan?" She more so asked to make sure she wasn't getting his name wrong and also making sure that she could even use her voice.

He took a quick moment to take in her appearance. Her cinnamon face, just lightly glazed over with a sweat. Her perfectly arched eyebrows showed softly and yet still sharp; Her cheeks hinted a lovely pale blushing from the dance session. He couldn't help but pause at the sheen from her neck with a few strands of hair clinging to her as she moved.

"Bonnie." He stated looking her over and Bonnie had to force down a small flustering feeling. "You look just delectable."

Bonnie looked down at herself quickly, though she wasn't sure if it was to check her attire or to make sure he didn't see the blush that came over. She wore large sweat pants, folded over and tightened around her waist as the legs were rolled up to her calves with a black sports bra and white tank top over it, with tennis shoes… Nothing special here, so why on earth would he say that. Before she could dwell on the idea, his hands came in contact with hers, taking the water bottle from her and removing her hand on the button releasing the water from the spout. Bonnie was about to question him, when he quickly closed the bottle with its lid and handed it to her.

"Thank you. So were you working out?" Bonnie asked, immediately hating her question.

" I was until I saw you… dancing." Bonnie smiled bitterly to force down yet another blush as she took a step away from him, wondering where in the hell Elena was.

"Yah, I dance sometimes, I used to be a cheerleader."

"So, you're flexible?" His question seemed straightforward but the glint in his eyes spoke volumes.

"How are you enjoying the school?" She asked trying not to dig herself in a hole. Stefan was trying to stare into her soul and despite the cool air around her she was beginning to feel a little hot under the collar.

"It's been treating me very well."

"Oh well that's good, I know I was getting lost for the longest time-"

"Oh Bonnie, there you are!"

The two looked over to see Elena walking up with all her things. Stefan, almost immediately went stiff and moved a little from Bonnie. Elena didn't seem to notice as she made the final few steps to them. Bonnie noticed and made a quick note of it as Stefan's facial features went from playful and flirty to almost annoyed and angry. Surely Elena couldn't produce that sort of a response. It was Elena. Yet as soon as she got close enough Stefan relaxed and his face perked up, only slightly though.

"Hey, you were the guy that was on the motorcycle, out on Topaz rd." Elena said as she looked over to Stefan, a weird smile gracing her face.

"Oh you two know each other?" Bonnie asked a curious smile finding her lips and changing their position.

He still wasn't comfortable. He felt his heart racing the moment she came in their direction. Yet, it was fine he had nothing to worry about, when he took in all of her features, but it left him uncomfortable. Sure he had seen her before but at the time he wasn't fully aware of what he was seeing. He figured his mind might have been playing tricks on him, but now with her here in the bright lights of the gym he couldn't mistake it. Their resemblance to each other was uncanny. Though it didn't add up still. His mind couldn't rap his head around this puzzle piece that landed itself in front of him with a face almost like Katherine's.

"Not at all, we just meet out in the woods. I chose not to kill her." They both looked at him shocked. He smiles, "I'm an axe murder, but I don't keep my killing tools with me when I ride my bike." Bonnie hid a smile as she covered her face with her hand, and Elena still couldn't believe he said that.

The small talk is short lived though as behind Bonnie came another voice.

"Elena."

You could easily hear the soft heart breaking voice that spoke Elena's name. It didn't take watching Elena's face as she registered the voice to know. The gym fell quiet seemingly as Elena tried to focus on something. Looking over and seeing him, wasn't something she was prepared for. Bonnie dropped her head down as Elena looked over and her shoulders fell from their happy stance. The reason why she was hesitant to come to the gym just showed itself. Bonnie turned around to see Matt and Tyler. Elena wasn't sure what she should do, because the devastated look marring Matt's face was enough to make her want to run. Tyler rolled his eyes, holding a basketball in his hands as he frowned at Elena and then gave Bonnie a disapproving look.

"Matt." It really wasn't enough though as Matt bolted in the other direction and back around the corner, Elena followed him, hesitantly but she went after him. Bonnie was about to go after but Stefan's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Tyler who seemed to be forgotten saw the gesture and felt enraged. No one touched Bonnie since she started dating Mason, no one. Who did this guy think he was? As Bonnie was about to regard Stefan, Tyler came all but storming over to them before tossing the ball at Stefan sharply. Bonnie turned over to Tyler as Stefan caught the ball with ease though he wouldn't admit to the sharp pain in his palms by doing so.

"Tyler, what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie questioned already irritated with him.

He brushes her aside to move up to Stefan. "Don't you touch her."

Stefan cracked a wicked grin, shoving the large brown and orange ball into Tyler's chest, pushing him just a tad. "Or what?"

Before Tyler could think to do something, a small hand gripped his arm. There was enough force behind the hold to force him to tear his eyes from Stefan and see who was holding him, though he already knew. Bonnie looked at him sternly and roughly pulled his arm from her. Standing, pissed for reasons beyond him and anyone else in the area, he turned and walked away. Stefan stood perplexed to say in the least, as he looked over Bonnie then to the empty space that way just Tyler.

"I'm sorry, he's very protective."

"Like a dog you mean." Bonnie gave him a weak smile, because she didn't know whether to agree with him on the subject or not.

"He's always like that, specially when it's someone he care about. That doesn't make it right though."

One of Stefan's eyebrows rose. "You and him…?" He questioned, wondering if she was available, though more enquiring of the actions just displayed to him.

Bonnie almost chocked on air for a moment as she shook her head rapidly. "Oh no! But I am dating his uncle."

Stefan was pretty sure his jaw just fell to the floor.

*UD

The campus halls were unusually quiet as his slightly heeled shoes made a tapping sound every step he took. Black leather jacket adorning his body as he waltzed up to the door of teacher's office he was looking for. Knocking twice on the frosted glass pane of the office labeled "Mr. Saltzman – office"; chuckling to himself as he noted the name was finally changed.

He could hear Alaric's voice behind the door, and not a moment later, the door was being opened, but it wasn't at Alaric's doing. The open door brought his sights to fall upon a tall male, just a bit taller then himself with toned lightly tan skin, dark brown wavy hair, verging on black, and a set of pale lake blue eyes. He stood wearing a white tight fitting shirt with a loose open collared shirt in a blue colour with tan jeans. His large build could almost intimidate Damon, if he weren't the type of person he was. Mason looked him over before nodding his head and gesturing for him to come in. The door closed behind him, after Damon sauntered in slowly, locking onto Alaric's figure immediately.

The professor either knew it was Damon already of snuck a peak as he walked in, but either way; he readily addressed him, "Damon, what a nice surprise." Did anyone else sense the sarcastic under tone?

Alaric lounged in his desk, feet propped up on the edge, with a small pile of papers in his lap with a book behind them. The desk, mounted with separated stacks of paper, some with scribbling's of red ink and some without. Damon had to take a moment to adjust his eyes, as he took in the sight of his friend doing his job, well the behind the scenes version. Alaric usually wasn't one to be at peace, ever. He always had things on his mind and with his history and his life's tale, you wouldn't blame him. Witnessing a moment of him diving into something that contented his heart, as history did brought out a different Alaric. He wasn't much of a fighter and he wasn't one confrontation, but he could easily school you in certain mannerisms and cultural understandings.

History as Alaric said, was something that couldn't lie, and yet a moment after he would challenge his own statement by adding 'though history is written by the winners'. Anytime Damon actually allowed Alaric to get drunk enough and bring up a topic of historical discussion, he'd show the history of both sides and then show how the winners of the war and overall situation changed certain things, that because of the other people, citizens, villagers or what have you lost, they would lose essentially everything.

Mason pulled him from his musing as he moved from where ever he had stationed himself in the office, behind Alaric's chair, setting another pile of papers on his desk. Damon's eyes couldn't help but peeking at the unknown male once more. Easily he clarified him as an alpha male, with tranquil overtones.

"Damon, this is Mason, one of my teacher aids."

Mason walked up to him, with something akin to a smile, hand rose to shake Damon's hand, he accepted meeting his their palms together in what both would consider a tightly gripped hand shake. The moment seemed tense around them, but neither was really sure why, and at the end of the day they would probably simplify it down to different personalities that just shouldn't rub together.

The icy blue-eyed male stood for a moment, watching Mason retreat to one of the sofas and get back into whatever it was he was doing. Turning his attention back to Alaric, he strolled up to him, sitting on the edge of the desk, next to Alaric's shoe covered feet. The teacher glanced up at him for a moment, before looking at his papers once again and marking something with his pen. Blue eyes rolled angrily, as he nudged Alaric's feet with his elbow; being ignored was a task Damon wasn't usually involved in, despite his 'charming' personality. Alaric looked up at him once again, quickly before going back to his papers and marking something down.

So Damon did what only Damon could think to do.

"Why are you so interested in the moonstone?"

There were two instant reactions. Despite Alaric's best efforts to remain calm as Damon pronounced the word 'moonstone', his eyes enlarged and Damon noted the rise in his chest as he gulped in air. Mason on the other hand choked or coughed, dropping his pen. Then there was silence and Damon sat enjoying the pregnant pause as the two sat configuring how to answer them in there heads. Alaric found himself first, as he cleared his throat, removing his feet from the desk onto the floor, and putting the papers on the desk along with his pen, soon to be forgotten.

"Damon, I'm not sure what you're talking about…"

"Bullshit, from both your reactions, you seem to know what I'm talking about." The blue eyed male wrapped his arms in front of his chest, smirking.

"Damon, the moonstone…" Alaric started, not even sure what he was going to say.

"The moonstone from what I hear is real, though no one has seen in large ass amount of time, so why are you so interested."

"Mr. Hendricks… He left all these notes on the moonstone and how history and the moonstone are interlocked." Mason, said, finally finding voice and to a level, comfort to talk about the situation.

"Oh?" Damon mouthed, looking to Alaric for something other then the calculating face he was making.

"Form what we gathered, the moonstone is a stone that has changed the possible outcomes of history. This stone has been linked to many pivotal points in the world's history." Alaric moved from the chair, standing and walking in between the two sofas, before continuing. "This stone could possess the power to bring great change to the world or whatever area ready, but at a cost. There would be a time of loss and great destruction before a time of vast greatness."

"I never pegged you as the type to believe in fairytales."

"Heh, Damon it's not just this, Mr. Hendrickson left notes upon notes about events in history where the moonstone could have been used." Alaric stated, placing his hand out in Damon's direction.

"Well tell me more." Ice blue eyes stated as she sauntered into the chair Alaric had abandoned. Mason sat, livid that someone else was entering this search for moonstone.

*UD

Caroline rushed down the hall of the geological classrooms, her books heavy in her arms as he small purse hit her legs repetitively. She wouldn't be in this trouble had she actually taken notes from the last session, but no, as usual she was busy thinking about the future planning events that she was pondering for the school. They were due for another pointless dance, to just bring the students together for a night of fun in the safety of their school. The committee probably put together enough money for the schools next event.

Arriving at the teachers office, she noticed the slightly open office door, and quickly looked around to see if her teacher was anywhere in sight. Seeing no sign, she entered the room hesitantly, finding before her a small mess had been made. Her gentle eyes took in papers scattered on the floor in front of the professor's desk, the chair pulled away from the desk. She couldn't help but begin to bend down to clean up the pile of papers, trying to be helpful, until she heard voices coming from the other door leading out into the lab room. The voices though low and muffled didn't sound pleasant. Caroline immediately looked around finding nothing but a small door fitting for a closet to hide in and she did, as fast as her legs would carry her. In her haste she almost dropped her books onto the carpeted floor beneath her.

Reaching the closet she quickly opened the door and slid in as quietly as she could as the voices began to get louder and angrier. Barely fitting for a few lab coats she eased her way in, stepping over the miscellaneous items strewn on the floor and easing by the lab coats hanging by wire hangers that scrapped loudly against the metal rail holding them up. Slowly, as her heart raced and her hand began shaking she closed the door to the small compact closet. Her breathing became so loud as she had started panting in her panic that she covered her mouth with her hand, the other strongly gripping her books to her chest.

Two people had entered the office room, the door being slammed open and a loud voice shouting at the other. Lost in total darkness to everything around her except for the small slit in the bottom of the door from the office light, Caroline stood afraid of making a sound.

"Come on, all I need to know is how you got information about the moonstone?" A woman's voice shouted.

Caroline could barely hear the muffled response coming from the professor she had travel to see and then she heard a loud crash, followed by a few other sounds of things falling alongside whatever made the crashing sound. Caroline held her breath as she struggled to hear anything else.

"Well then, if you don't have any real information, I guess you wont be needed." She heard the strangely familiar female voice say.

Not a moment later, she heard desperate pleading from her teacher and then fabric ruffling. Her eyes widened as her ears then began taking in the sound of pounding and a clear struggle, then frantic pants and gurgles coming from her teacher. Caroline shook her head, her eyes welling up as her body froze and her heart raced. Her teacher couldn't be getting murdered right now… as the struggle continued her mind began to slowly click into action. Shouldn't you call the police, call for help, or run out there and save him? But she couldn't move, and her legs prevented her from leaving the small confines of the dark closet. Afraid to leave and maybe get killed herself. What the hell was going on?

The struggle ceased and Caroline's eyes welled up with tears could no longer hold them back as they spilled from her eyes. She heard movement from only one person as they walked around the room and began going through papers strewn about and then one of the doors slammed closed. Caroline let out a gentle breathe, but remained where she was. She didn't want to risk running out into the office and the other person still be there and she wasn't ready to see what happened with her teacher.

She didn't know how long she waited… She just knows that it felt like hours before she slowly ventured out of the office closet, her eyes targeting the office phone on the teacher's desk, so she wouldn't get a chance to see him there, presumably dead. Dropping her books, her legs moved quickly as she grabbed at the phone nearly knocking it off the desk and called the police. All the while her eyes trying to avoid the body lying out on the floor barely 7 feet away from her.

*UD

Green eyes looked up to the small clock sitting on a bookcase across from where their owner sat. Nineteen after six, it read and pale pink and brown mixed lips smile. It didn't take up as much time as she thought it would take.

Bonnie sat on the comfy sofa of the girl's living room having just finished her small amount of homework from her Art history class. Closing her book and setting it on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofa. Her wavy hair gracefully draping her shoulders as her she laid back against the back of sofa, well at least tried. The call of her mobile ringing caught her attention right as her back fully rested against the cushion. Getting up, mildly irate, as she had been crouched over her lap writing for her homework, she made her way upstairs into her room, grabbing her phone and quickly answering it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"_Baby girl!" _She heard her grandmother respond.

"Grams! I've been trying to call you back for the longest time, is everything alright?" She asks feeling a large weight lift off her shoulders.

"_No baby girl, I need you to come here."_ Well that put the stress right back onto her shoulders.

"Grams what's wrong? You're scaring me." Her voice jumping up in volume, unsure of how she should feel, but fear swelling in her body.

"_Baby girl, its not something I can explain over the phone."_

"Yes Grams, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Hurry baby girl." _Then a click and Bonnie knew her grandmother had hung up the phone.

Bonnie looked around as she grabbed her purse and car keys quickly and rushed down the stairs. It would take her about two and half hours if traffic were good to get to her grandmothers. Whatever her grandmother had to tell her would put everything else on hold. Getting their by late eight o'clock would be fine, she was a little concerned as to how late she'd be coming back home, but it didn't matter. If she had to miss her early afternoon class tomorrow, she would. Without taking up anymore time she quickly left the house checking to make sure it was locked before getting into her vehicle and heading down the road.

*UD

The lights of the police vehicles and the emergency paramedic flashed brightly from the parking lot less then twenty feet from entrance to the geological building. The main sidewalk was tapped off, collecting a few onlookers and concerned students as the evening sun began its journey to lay flat behind trees and landscapes. School security along with some policemen stood guard and kept them at bay, as others came from inside the building. Without being chaotic the scene was drab. Another beloved teacher gone and out of the blue, but no one knew what happened. The police were keeping it hush-hush as they came from the office inside the building out to talk about their findings and begin collecting evidence of the crime scene.

Amidst all the people and the action sat Caroline Forbes, on the back of the white and red paramedic van, a wooly blanket draped over her shoulders, as she looked around frantically. A policeman has just finished questioning her for what seemed like the fifth time. She still could feel her heart racing as she went over the events in her head over and over. Though she couldn't be of much help. She saw nothing, heard barely anything informative and hid in a closet. She was scared out of her mind, because she was technically being considered a witness, and whoever murdered the teacher could easily find her and get her as well. So as she sat, unnerved by the realization that the woman who she heard talking could be watching right now, from the other side of the taped yellow lines. Fear sat in her tummy swelling like a growing baby, second by second.

Her blond hair was only slightly messy; you could tell that for the past hour or so, it had gone completely unchecked. Her mascara dried on her cheeks in tears streaked lines. Her eyes, red and her lids felt enlarged and puffy. Her paled face aside, her clothes seemed fine and her body unharmed. Reddened cheeks moved as she sucked in another gulp of air before pushing it out. No matter what, her heart refused to calm down and her veins still seemed to pump with an unnecessary adrenaline. She didn't ever want to feel so weak again. She wouldn't allow herself to feel so 'killable' for lack of a better word. She never wanted to be in that situation again, and with the fear growing within her, she swore to herself that she would ever feel that sort of trepidation ever again.

She was so busy focusing on her body and her feelings; she didn't notice her dear friend being escorted over to her by yet another enforcer of the law. Caroline had but a few seconds to look over and see the brunette rushing up to her emotionally battered friend. The two rushed together in a hug and Caroline couldn't help but cry out as Elena's arms wrapped around her. It was too much to handle, the questions, the fear, the body of her teacher still imprinting itself into her brain. The tall brunette clutched her, holding her close, trying her best to ease her friend.

Slowly pulling apart, Elena's had stayed on Caroline's arms. She took in the girls appearance and just shook her head to herself.

"Caroline what happened? Are you okay?" You couldn't miss the amount of concern waving over Caroline with Elena's words. It somewhat helped to put her at ease, yet there was something hitting at Caroline's mind for a moment.

"Elena, I don't know. But I just…. I heard him… Someone killed him." Caroline blurted out in mumbled gasps, her emotions were flaring with the arrival of her friend and she wanted to try and put them in check.

"Wait Caroline… You don't mean." Again, something tried ticking in her head.

"Some woman was talking to him when I got there and then… She just... she killed him" she quietly blurted, Elena could barely hear her, but she understand everything.

"Caroline, how did you get away?" There was something so familiar to Caroline but she couldn't place it.

"I was hiding in the coat closet." She mumbled out, pulling Elena in for another hug.

"I can't find Bonnie, I've been trying to call her for the past half hour and nothing."

Caroline didn't say anything; she desperately wanted Bonnie there with her. Elena was never the greatest in the form of consoling but she always tried. She also never enjoyed keeping her vulnerabilities from Elena. Though as Elena embraced her once more, the ticking finally stopped and Caroline found the last piece to her puzzle. The voice of the woman in the office, the same woman who accosted her teacher and eventually killed him… she sounded almost completely like Elena. They weren't completely the same, but it was so similar she almost couldn't tell the difference.

*UD

Damon decided he should be making his exit from the campus and in his doing so, couldn't help but notice the flashing lights of red and blue blaring from the other end of the campus building section. He immediately went back into the building to alert Mason and Alaric who still remained inside. They all left the building to join in the onlookers. In doing so, Damon didn't expect to find what he found.

Embracing a blond friend behind the yellow tape of the police line, she stood. His eyes blinked and he had already filled a moment with a double take. Katherine stood not to far from him and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't get a clear visual of her face as blond hair got in the way of half of it, but he knew. Though the more he stood mesmerized or frozen in place, he couldn't tell he noticed a few intriguing details. Katherine, never straightened her hair and yet here it was, straight. Katherine hated plain colours and flared or boot-cut jeans, and yet she was wearing them. The most intriguing thing by far was to see her in such a caring action with someone else. Katherine while having friends held up certain walls, and unless she wanted you or wanted something you had, she never really involved herself with contact. Even hugs and pats on the back were unthinkable acts. So, what in the world was he witnessing?

Could Katherine be changing for the better, and actually be the loving woman he desperately wanted her to be, had she changed in the time of being apart. He couldn't help but feel his heart tugging along with the idea that they could stand a chance, that they could be together and wonderful. He couldn't remove the feeling that he was falling in love with her all over again, because this was a side of Katherine he'd never seen before. Though he had to ignore the fact that his brother was also here, somewhere. Maybe that was why she was here, all for Stefan…

He was pulled from his ponderings as he noted a tall male walking up to the tape and talking to them. He noticed the frame and straightaway began oozing with anger. Mason walked up to the two girls and hugged both of them though, giving a longer one to the blond wrapped in a wool blanket. He knew he didn't like that guy. The three of them began talking quickly in hushed voices before Mason whipped out his phone from his pocket, dialed something and then putting the phone to his ear and walking a few feet away from them. Damon turned his eyes from them, taking an extra peek at Katherine before giving Alaric his full attention.

Just in time too.

"Dammit Damon… This isn't good." Alaric stated, a frog growing in his throat as he listened to people's conversations and heard the name of the victim.

"Alaric, I'm sure it was just a heart attack or something." Damon's joking voice evident, even though he shouldn't even be joking about something like that at a time like this.

"No Damon. This is serious. I just spoke to him." Damon raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend indignantly.

"I just spoke to this teacher about the moonstone." His voice rose, though still hushed and beginning to sound frantic as Alaric began to back away from the crowded area.

"Come one Ric, I think you're being superstitious." He stated following his friend, un-amused by Alaric's claim.

"Damon, think about it! I just asked him about the moonstone. You heard what he said! If this thing is real, if the moonstone exists, don't you think it's worth killing over to some people?" He spilled out between pressed together teeth.

Damon seriously hadn't thought about it. He was still wavering in the section of not a believer and not a nonbeliever.

"Mason thinks that Mr. Hendrickson was murdered over the information that he had, and it's easy to assume that if he was, so was this guy."

"So what do we do Ric?"

For that Alaric didn't have answer. Everything he's even saying is still at a point of speculation. You tell the police, who'd believe you.

"I guess we need to find the moonstone."

*UD

Traffic was worse then she figured it would be, but she finally made it. The sun had set and as she drove down the rough dirt roads leading her to her final destination for the night. Her bright white lights spanning out in front of her vehicle, lighting the way, though admittedly Bonnie was never comfortable with the darkness of the neighborhood, due to the lack of lighting. In drivers seat, she took on some punishment from the bumpy road, with all sorts of dips and dives from weather and other natural damage the gravely path took on. Music lowly playing in the background as Bonnie, with her bright green eyes looked over each house trying to find the right one.

A few houses later and she turned into the yellow grassy patch before the house front. Only a few lights were on inside she noted as she quickly grabbed her purse and exited the vehicle, locking it and making her way up the lavender steps and porch to the white door. She was barely able to knock twice before the door flew open and the familiar face greeted her and she sighed a great sigh. She knew she wasn't holding her breathe for the whole drive, but a weight lifted as she knew that her worry was unnecessary.

Bonnie swooped in to hug her grandmother, who immediately wrapped her pale thin arms around her granddaughter and rubbed her back gently with her thin wrinkling hands.

"Baby girl, we got so much to talk about."

**AN: So there is chapter three finally. I meant for this to be done a good week ago, but honestly I got stuck on Caroline's time to shine for a long while. She's a character I liked in the beginning and even more so after she became vampire Barbie, but now… Ugh. So we get to see a little bit more of Stefan, whom I hope I'm keeping into ripper style character, and Damon is being tricky because I'm as witty as he can be. What is Bonnie going to talk to her Grams about? Will we ever get another Bamon scene? Katherine and Elena clear up…? I figure by chapter five, I will finally get this where I want. These opener chapters to get things rolling, is killing me. **

**Hope you like, please review. Tell me what you think and your comments.**


	4. Times, They are a Changing

**Author's Notes:**

**So last chapter I got a little comment on Sheila being PALE and how I apparently made her white… Well one, she isn't a dark skinned woman, she is lighter then Bonnie, while still being African American. Also, as much detail as I get into, have I failed to give any words before that didn't add up later. That comment tested me, only because whoever wrote it did so anonymously. I'd also like to say that the more I get into this story, the more I see this turning into something where you will need notes. I'm going to try and not go that way, though I will be including historical evidence and art pieces and I will do my best to give you guys all I can. I'm glad that I have an audience that will read this. **

**Anyway on with the next chapter. **

Times, They Are A Changing

She wondered if anyone noticed a difference in her behavior. Since arriving back home and settling in the confines of her room, she hadn't much been herself. Still the same confidant type Bonnie with all her ducks in a row, but as of now they were strewn everywhere. If they noticed neither Elena nor Caroline had said anything and she'd canceled her plans with Mason, before he began to ask her if something was wrong. She began having mini panic attacks just thinking it over again. Her mind was so muddled school began to blur by her. She wasn't up for this.

Her grandmother and basically the only female voice in her life since she was at a very young age is gravely ill, cancer. Apparently the doctors say she has very little time, maybe a month or two left. She hadn't even noticed until they got into the house, how pale her skin was… The usual tone roasted peanuts gone from her body. Her face, once vibrant and always holding a hint of mystery now flushed and her eyes and lips, loosing colour. Her once wild and wavy hair, now gone and her head wrapped with a white and purple decorated hair scarf. She looked the same, yet weak and frail, which in Bonnie's mind was something she'd never thought she'd see. It was devastating, and Bonnie couldn't help but burst into tears, and Sheila like always just cradled the young adult in her arms and rocked her gently. Bonnie scolded herself later in the car for having her ill grandmother tend her. Seemed so backwards.

Then for one more step in the backwards, Sheila began telling her of her future. Bonnie was pretty sure now was not the time to begin talking about these things, but as she listened to her grandmother she realized this wasn't the discussion she thought it was going to be. Her grandmother told her the great responsibilities ahead of her and that no matter what she must keep her friends safe, but mostly herself safe. In her passing much would be passed down to her, and due to the late diagnoses of her cancer, the chemotherapy she began to undertake was more to keep her alive just a bit longer. It spread through her body raging at her organs. All the responsibilities placed upon Bonnie's young shoulders were going to be immense, but she knew her granddaughter could face them. She could never get a grip as to what she was talking about, but hours later into the early morning as Bonnie was leaving her grandmother gave her two thin notebooks to read. Saying she would understand when the time was upon her on what to do.

Her grandmother was dying. The last main shred of family she had is dying slowly. Her father wasn't much of a father, not that he really knew what was all entailed. He left her with her grandmother soon after her mother vanished. Then her dad began working a lot and then traveling for work. He was never around much, so her grandmother basically became sole guardian. Then when Bonnie fell into her mid teens, her dad kept her away from Sheila, and all he'd ever tell her was that, she was no good, and she that she was nothing but trouble. Bonnie would never understand, but she kept seeing her anyway.

In the few days since she came home, she had yet to tell Caroline or Elena. Caroline needed all the soothing in the world and as much as Bonnie wanted to help her through it, she recommended her friend go to a psychiatrist. With there busy schedules none could afford the time to stay at home and have a talk session. Homework, school, notes, tests, and labs all got in the way and Bonnie remembered that at one point she was trying to get an internship with the neighboring art museum. Though, for now that would be up in smoke. Her plate was about to get very busy, whether she was aware of it or not.

Heading from her early morning painting class with a kit of her paints and brushes in a large plastic briefcase type contraption, Bonnie headed to her car casually. She was on her way to meet up with Caroline at home once more, and hopefully keep the girl calm. She could understand the raging nightmares running rampant in her mind and she understood completely. Without a word of unwillingness, she was there for her. No one would ever say she wasn't. She didn't get far down the long expansive hall as her phone rang, shocking her due to the mild silence of the handful of students walking around. Halting, she set down her paint kit, upon marble looking floors and pulled her phone from her purse. She quickly glanced at the name and photo, smiling to herself as she finds a photo she took of Mason while he was sleeping. Pressing the green answer button she quickly put the phone to her ear, picked up her kit and began walking again.

"_You've been a horrible girlfriend as of late." _She heard on the other end.

Bonnie groaned to herself, know it was true. "I'm sorry. Care is having a hard time."

"_Are you sure that's all_," he asked, reaching. Maybe he noticed something different.

"Yah, I just got a lot on my plate right now." She replied, sort of lying, though she didn't feel right telling him over the phone.

"_You know I can tell when you're keeping things. Right?"_

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone…" It was the truth.

"_So I'll come over. I can bring food for the girls."_ Bonnie had to think about her options. Caroline might not be comfortable with Mason there, yet she was missing her boyfriend.

"But Caroline needs me."

"_Caroline needs you, I need you and I think you need me."_ He growled, and Bonnie was resigning to her fate.

"Mason, I want you to come over, but the girls-"

"_The girls get to see you all the time._" True.

"Mason, I have homework."

"_I'll come over at about 7 then_."

"But-"

She heard him chuckle before hanging up the phone. It sort of bothered her when he did that, but all and all she was pleased that he was going to be coming over. She couldn't help the playful smile that flirted over her lips as she moved against the glass doors to get outside and on her way to the parking lot.

*UDUD

Everything seemed so stale and stagnant, he thought to himself as he entered the library of the Salvatore boarding house. The dark wood floors that graced the floors also in here, though covered with a few dusty red Victorian rugs with white frilly edges. The walls were pure white with dark ebony wood trimming and borders that matched the wood making all of the shelves for the bookcases. Two bright medium chandelier lights decorated the ceiling as the couple of large windows gave what light they could from behind two thick grey halfway closed curtains. He took in sight of the two plush charcoal grey wingback chairs in the room and the wingback style sofa sitting in-between the two windows, and as he walked in he immediately pulled off his coat and threw it upon one of the chairs.

At this point in time he has not the slightest clue where to look, though he did have ideas of where not to look. His mind rattled on in his head that he has something to help this. Something, a book, that would help explain things out. So slowly he went from one row to the next, examining each and every book title. He knew it had to be here. There wasn't any other location it really could have been. Their family line went back very far, and they even had the actual records to prove it, though he was sure that a list of names at this time wouldn't be of any help to him. Moving onto another bookcase he continued on. He needed help, from some who actually knew the house and where else to look.

So he pulled away from one set of bookcases, abandoning his search for a moment as he pulled his phone out from the pocket of his comfortable jeans. He was taking a huge risk at this moment. One he, himself wasn't ready to make. His fingers scrolled through his contact list before falling onto the name he was about to call. Before his mind could really try justifying not calling, his fingers had already touched the call button and the phone was next to his ear. It rang a few times; he didn't expect an actual answer until.

"_What…?_" The male voice questioned, bitterly.

"I need your help at the boarding house." He stated, like it was obvious to the other person.

"_What's in it for me?_"

"It connects to an old… friend of ours."

"_Means nothing and I'm fucking starving._"

Guess he needed to be blunt then. "Did Katherine ever talk to you about a moonstone?"

"_Does it really matter?_"

"People may be winding up dead because of it."

The phone went dead on the other line with a resounding click. He was going to assume that meant that he was on his way. Setting his phone back into his pocket he moved back toward the books and began his search again. Though his conversation did begin to eat at him, and immediately he was feeling the hinting notes of regret. He was coming here, were a lot of the troubles, all right, all of the troubles began. Before when he came, alone it was fine, and he could ignore the troubles and the history. He wasn't going to be looking at the opposing counsel that also happened to be his brother. Glaring at the next row of books, he turned around and headed out of the door with a quickened pace to his usual saunter.

By the time he made it to the living room and made himself a glass or two of bourbon, he heard the front door open and close. So he did still have his key. That seemed like a quick drive also, but Damon wasn't paying attention to the amount of time he spent drink slowly from his clear glass. A few casual footsteps and right as icy blue eyes turned to look over; they meet cool foggy green ones. Taking in his brother's appearance, he found in a pleased smirk gracing is lips.

The air immediately turned rancid and thick. Tension mounted quickly as the two stared each other down. Though they already had seen each other recently, it all felt so sudden and unprepared. The drink was forgotten on the bar table along with the rest of cantered liquors. Foot steps rushed toward the other person, tapping against the wood floor and all too soon there was impact.

A balled up fist came colliding with a strong brow and cheek, knocking the man down with more force then he intended, not that he tried to hold back. The other quickly retaliated, once recovering from the collision, he grabbed at his brothers shirt, gripping the cloth and shoving him against the nearest thing, which in this case was a massive dark wood column. Another fist came up to try and hit him again, and the brother quickly shoved him against it again and moved back, hand dropping, a low pant coming out of his mouth. Against the column, blue eyes darker then usual starred him down angrily. He was ready to attack again at any moment.

"You only get one Damon." Stefan said, as he adjusted himself and walked away into the living room, glaring his brother down.

Stefan expected the hit, he actually expected it to happen at the school, but luckily Bonnie intervened unintentionally. Damon thought he was fine and he fooled himself into thinking that he was going to be calm and be civil. Though in the moment his eyes found Stefan, he saw red, and his mind couldn't help but treat him to fictional visuals of him and Katherine together and his instincts acted before his mind came back from the crimson overload. In some fashion the visions were true, she still cheated on him with his brother. His eyes followed his brother as he tenderly touched his bruising face, checking for any blood. When did that happen? He didn't mean the hit, he was aware that he caused it by the stinging becoming apparent in his right hand. His brother was different, very different.

With a civil calm setting over the room, both brothers resumed to their original stations.

"What did you want?" Stefan asked, plopping into the sofa and peering up at his brother.

Damon pushed himself up from the doors as if nothing had just transpired between the two of them, getting straight to the point. "The moonstone. Know anything about it?"

"Only what Katherine ever told me and what she showed me." Stefan said as he rolled his head against the edge on the back of the sofa.

"What did she tell you? Wait, showed you?" Damon asked getting irritated that Katherine had shared some things and not others.

"She just told me about the moonstone, and some stuff about how it came to be. She showed me a journal her dad gave her, of I guess a founding family member. You punch like a fucking girl."

Damon's eyebrows rose slightly as he gave his brother a look of piquing interest. Stefan curtly rolled his eyes, shifting his legs slightly. He observed the aberrant use of profanity from his brother. "Apparently it was forged by her distant ass relatives. Some hocus-pocus crap later and they had a moonstone. The journal was vague."

"Did she ever say anything about finding it."

To this Stefan just shrugged and looked at his brother with a snarky sort of 'really' face. "Katherine pretty much breathed for this stone, which apparently was rightfully hers." Standing up from his seat he made a move to leave the room and go somewhere before stopping. "Why does any of this matter again," a hint of annoyance spiking in his.

"The usual, two people drop dead from whispers of the moonstone. Alaric thinks this might be serious-"

"That guy still tolerates you?"

Damon responded by crossing his arms in front of himself. The conversation continued on with barely any headway and Damon was beginning to unintentionally dig for something else. He felt questions welling up inside of him as he observed his brother and the drastic changes that had taken hold of him since they last say each other, but none of them actually concerned his brother's health. No, he wondered if his brother was here with Katherine. Had he seen her, did they come together, was she looking for Stefan, were they fucking each other, did she still pine for him the way she did before as she ripped his heart from his depths… But then his mind flashed to that night when he saw Katherine comforting her friend in the parking lot.

When did she change, when had the excitement and danger of Katherine alter into a caring person? She was dangerous, fun and enchanted with heir of passion and strength. Though before him he witnessed a gentle woman, almost nurturing. Who incited that change, which made the woman he dreaded loving into that woman he needed. Was it Stefan, though with his brother's interesting change of personality he doubted it, maybe Katherine changed him and he changed her. He wanted answers, moonstone be damned.

"The main thing I can tell you is that whatever this all deals with… It had a big picture."

Damon wouldn't admit to it, but for a moment before he put his emotions in check, he felt undeniable fearful of that statement. He didn't want to believe in a conspiracy trying to lace itself in with the lives of college students, himself, Alaric and Katherine. Call it intuition… but he had bad feeling about this.

*UDUD

She almost felt bad for bailing on Bonnie. Everyone had been handling her so well after the 'incident' in her teacher's lab coat closet. Though she also realized everyone was walking on eggshells. Things had changed and she was afraid of the outcome. Little noises kept her up at night, and nights of full blissful sleep were becoming a fond memory for her. She could hide the bleak looking bags underneath her eyes with makeup, she was a god at covering up her blemishes but she could see it in her eyes. No matter how cheery she acted or how happy she played, she was on edge, and seemingly everywhere she went there was something to distress her and scare her.

First were the subtle whispers, and the quiet talk around the halls as she walked by. Harsh words spoken in hush voices of their take of what happened in the office that day; some so radically unfit to even say. They would whisper them and then smile at her supportively. The two faced students weren't something that would wear her down, she knew that she would be the talk for now, because nothing else ever happened and young adults were worse then old ladies in a country club; talk was inevitable.

What bothered her were the simple things that happened all the time, and only now alarmed. During one of her geological studies classes a fellow scholar fell asleep and during the teachers quiet speech and her brisk note taking, his book fell of the desk and where as everyone else in the room jumped, shocked by the loud slap it made when the glossy hard cover book meet the hard floor, she screamed and flew out of her seat. Everyone in the class took the time to stop and stare as she, clearly panicked tried to calm herself, and failed. Her teacher excused her from the rest of the class and she made her way into the closet bathroom and cried in a stall to herself.

She didn't want to feel this way, but she felt aware of everything around her, in a negative way. Nothing was a comfort, but she no longer wanted to stay at home and stare at the walls. Bonnie suggested that she take a few days and be with her mother. Which she wouldn't be much help, she was a police officer who had issues separating herself from her job. That was never truer of a statement when her husband left her, and began dating a male; how did she miss that signal. She didn't know where to go or who to really talk to.

That's probably what brought her to the confines of a sweet establishment outside of the school campus area just on the outskirts of the downtown area. A sort of whole in the wall place with a casual sign painted onto a brick wall labeled 'Grille'. Inside all the walls were rustic and probably original brick with a few brick columns spotting around the large grill type restaurant. Wood floors creaked under footsteps in some areas except for the left side of the establishment adorned with pool tables and high standing counters with bar stools. Music lightly played in the background, as she made her way into one of the booths, without any sort of escort. In her defense she didn't see a hostess or anything by the door though there was a podium for one.

Grabbing for a menu conveniently placed behind the napkin holder with some ketchup, mustard, salt, and pepper and other usual suspects of the condiment world aligning the wall of the dark wood booth. Wiggling to get comfy in the faux leather seat as she took off her pale blue casual jacket she missed the person that walked up to the table beside her, picking up some dishes. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she turned her head. Pale blue eyes stared back at her, with blondish eyebrows above them staring at her. She was in the least, quiet a bit shocked.

"Matt?" She asked, not even sure why she asked when it was clearly him before her, a large grey container on the table with a collection of plates and cups in it beside him on the table. Was he working here?

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" He asked, not really caring about her location, more so that she was alone after all that she had been through.

"I… uh, just needed some time to myself."

He nodded his head gently, sort of understanding but not really able to grasp the whole issue.

"Are you working here?"

"Yes. Tyler is lucky to have a family helping with his schooling, but some of us have to work." He says and Caroline already knows what he speaks of. Tyler came from old money; his family had seemingly always been wealthy. Matt on the other had, had a no good father, and one could say a piss-poor mother, who wasn't home much. Caroline wasn't rich by any means but her father who did quiet well, saved for her and her mother saved for her, so she was sort of set in this aspect.

"I didn't even know, Elena never said anything."

"Yeah, that's probably because she didn't know. But, hey I gotta get back to work. I have a break coming up soon, if you wanna hang out."

"Sure!" Caroline says before she has time to digest the question. Maybe she wanted a different sort of company.

Time crawls by as she waits for a waitress, order her drink and food, before Matt comes back over. For a moment she wasn't sure if she should even be hanging out with him. He is now the ex of her best friend. Though she could never understand the reason why Elena had dumped him. Matt was good and honest, sure he could be plain sometimes but at other times he had his wits about him and he did what needed to be done. He was responsible and he was a good and tolerant person. People like Matt were a good grounding type that could bring you out of your debauchery and into a nice settled life.

She would be lying if she said she'd never had a crush on him. Before Elena had even spotted Matt, she had tried to make her impression, but for some reason Elena won out. She could see reason, Elena seemed like the type to want a happy life, kids and a stable job, maybe not a white picket fence, but it would end up having the same plot line. Elena did want those things and then her parents died and they went into college. Elena wasn't the same and she wanted something exciting and different, even if everyone around her thought that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

So the two of them talked, and just had a normal conversation, he sat across from her just sharing random parts of the day and customers that came into The Grille. He never once brought up the murder that she was witness to, and she was glad. It was strange to be able to talk to Matt who despite trying to be friends with Bonnie and Caroline never had a solid foundation; Elena would hog him up and when they did hangout, their relationship would try smacking you in the face. But now, she felt like they actually had a friendship of their own, though right as she got settled in the feeling, Matt had to get back to work.

When he left Caroline actually felt lonely. It was a comfort to have someone to just be normal with again, because at the end of the day… she just wanted to go back to her normal life.

*UDUD

Tossing his bag onto the wood floors of his living room, Mason quickly began a quick sweep through of his mail. Skipping the first two junk mails he found a light pink slip from the post office saying that he had received a package but since he wasn't home, the package would now be available at the post office. No other information as to who it came from was marked, so he looked at the time on his mobile, checking to make sure the post office wasn't closed yet and made his way down to the main lobby and into his vehicle.

The drive was short; thankfully the post office was not even five minutes from his place. No lines also graced him as the employee of the post office handed him a large, fat manila envelope wrapped in clear tape at the ends. Mason couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the rather curious looking package that he was neither expecting nor sure that he wanted. He walked out into the post office lobby, intended to leave when he took a second to glance at the sender. All that was labeled was 'Mr. Hendrickson' in a flowing text that he knew for a fact didn't belong to the name written. Interest peaked, he rushed to his vehicle, and turning on the light above his rear view mirror and with a little trouble opened the package with his keys.

Inside at least 200 pages of white 9" by 11" computer pages wait ready to be pulled out. Some bunches of papers were stapled at the corners and others had small bits of paper poking out from the ends and sides. Without much wait he immediately pulled out the first batch and pulled them into his lap and set the envelope in his passenger seat. A small piece of notebook paper you'd find from a moleskin type journal sat on tape with a piece of tap attaching it to the rest of the stapled bunch. More of the smooth and elegant writing sat on the paper reading, 'The Origins'. That confirmed nothing but Mason quickly flipped over the first page and skimmed at the long essay typed out before him. In his quick glance from sentence to sentence he spotted a few key things. From what the first three paragraphs were saying, he was finding that in the beginning there was a family like many others with a craftwork of making healing crystals. At the time such things were kept hush-hush and many found the mystery of healing crystals akin to the terrors of ghosts and mediums. Not much could be said if any of their crystals worked, but the people who needed them and came for them, never returned again. The family worked only for those who sought them out and kept to normal activities for the rest of their lives, essentially living a double life. Though the more people that came to the family the better their skills became. Most people came to fear them…

Mason couldn't really help but continue on with his speed-reading. He couldn't really settle himself on what this topic actually was about, though it was easy for him to guess. Though the question remained, who sent this and who would even know how to send it to him. Apparently the family became too powerful, it was presumed… and three daughters were kidnapped by a neighboring family, trying to protect the girls from the seemingly witchcraft like acts their family was involved in. The neighboring family tried their best to keep the girls safe, but one was found murdered and it was assumed that the family of witchcraft had done it, trying to get her back home. Soon after the other two were taken from the other family and then sacrificed by their family.

He was forced to stop reading, his eyebrows furrowed together as that part ended. After that was a list of possible outcomes of why the girls were sacrificed in the first place and then some notes written in the lovely text again. Flipping through a few more pages he found another full page of writing, and began reading again.

The youngest children of the neighboring family, two girls, were kidnapped by the family of healing crystal makers soon after the sacrifice of their daughters. One was killed and filled with the bones of the sacrificed sisters inside her womb, which had been cut open and stitched back together. They burned her body outside of village area. Once they came back to their home, the other neighbors had set fire to their house and all their belongings were gone. Quickly a battle began between the crystal makers and the other families, and most of the crystal makers were killed, very few escaped. The youngest daughter of the neighboring family escaped during the battle and ran to her sister's remains, finding nothing but a pile of black ash and clumps of what used to be sticks and branches. She mourned her sister and wished for a way to bring her back. She remained next to her sisters remains for almost a week and when she finally moved to leave, she found a stone hiding away in the ash, a stone so white hiding amidst the black charred remains.

Mason pulled away from the papers in his lap for a moment. Resting his head against the headrest, he let out a loud, heavy breathe. He didn't just read what he though he read did he? Because he was pretty sure he just read a Grimm tale on the origin of the moonstone. For a moment he feared reading on, where does the story go from here? Mostly, how is a story like this even possible. Taking a few deep breaths he looked at his phone again checking the time. He should probably be getting over to Bonnie's like he promised and he needed to grab some grub on the way. Giving him time to clear his head and try to get what he just read out of his mind.

He put the papers in his lap, back into the envelope, on top of the other papers in there. He hadn't even made it a fourth of the way into the one he had a gander at. What in the hell was waiting for him in the others? He shuddered to think and it wasn't a pleasant one.

*UDUD

To say she was a little upset when she came home to find the house dark and empty with no sign of a blond girl hanging around would be pushing it. She understood, but Caroline didn't have to just run off, instead she could have said that she needed some space. Bonnie knew that she could use some friends at this point but she realized that she never said anything to them. Bonnie didn't mean to sacrifice her moment of needed consoling but Caroline and Elena were never good with having their issues being on back burner. So as she strolled into the vacant house, she tossed her bag to the side, sliding her shoes off a little carelessly and flopped on the sofa. After dilly-dallying with this and that at school and then trying to focus her thoughts on some studying, she figured it would be best to just go home.

How was this all supposed to play out? With her Grandmother dying, what was she honestly supposed to do? Her father worked overseas, and she was an only child. Sure the other family she had was mostly in neighboring states, but should she get in contact with them. This shouldn't be the sort of things on her mind. It shouldn't. Maybe this is what she meant when she said that she had all these responsibilities coming up. That was probably what she meant. It had to be.

Then suddenly, akin being hit the face with a frying pan as you enter a bathroom she remembered that Mason was coming over, with food and that she should probably tidy up. Looking at the nearest clock she noted that 5 minutes would have to be enough time, if Mason was going to be his usual casually on-time self. Lurching up from the sofa, she immediately headed upstairs to her room to change into something a little more comfortable, clean her room, and then move onto the house.

Luck for her, Mason wasn't on time. If Mason was dating Elena or Caroline, she knew they would have called to make sure nothing had been canceled or that he forgot, but Bonnie would excuse his 10 minute tardiness. Relaxing in her room on her bed she sat looking at the two notebooks her grandmother had given her. Noting the tarnished sides and puckered edges, Bonnie began to wonder where they came from. They weren't normal notebooks. The binding on the papers was sewn instead of glued and the covers were a rough type of leather, worn in places without much original colour to them. The longer she stared at the closed books that she had lying on her bed, the more she fell into a place of baffled surroundings. These books looked like they dated before her grandmother, hell, before her great, great grandmother. So, where in the world did they come from?

Curiosity may have been spiking in her blood and lacing itself into her fingers as she began moving to hold one of the journals only to be momentarily shocked by the seemingly louder then usual doorbell sounding. Bonnie figured it was Mason and she immediately, got up from her bed and moved to leave, before turning back around, picking up the two books and setting them under her bed in one of her small baskets of memorable things she left hidden there. Nodding, wondering why she felt the need to do that, she left the room, went down the stairs and opened the door to see her beau holding a large brown bag with a the name of her favorite Italian restaurant branded on it.

Bonnie smiled a cheeky crooked grin and moved to allow her boyfriend entrance, he took it happily, strolling in and winking at her as he immediately headed for the kitchen. Bonnie followed, after closing the door and locking it up. She realizes after she's already in the kitchen, that she would have followed him anyway, because of the delicious food aroma coming from the bag. Mason already had a large portion of the bag contents, placed out on the counter and Bonnie swooped in beside him to grab some utensils. Caroline always complained about plastic wear and potential health hazards it could cause, so no one ever dare bring it in the house.

"Where is Caroline?" Mason said, eyeing the quiet dining and casual family room before him.

"I guess she ditched me. " Bonnie stated, placing the silverware on the counter and walking into the fridge to grab them both a drink. " She wasn't here when I got home."

Mason could easily hear the annoyance in her voice. As soon as she came within close proximity to him again, he quickly reached out for her and pulled her into him. Bonnie stood miffed, but content to be near him. His rough hands held her arms firmly and yet tenderly. The question of what he was doing had just barely popped into her mind, before she felt his warm, tender thin but plush lips gingerly kiss her forehead. She would have questioned 'where her boyfriend went' but when she looked up into his eyes, she found love and fear literally written out in his pupils. What was going on?

"Bonnie, no matter what happens, know that I love you." He whispered, pulling away from her, before grabbing a black plastic container and some silverware and heading into the family room.

Bonnie did her best to contain her confusion, but it wasn't often that Mason, broke character to be so tender. She couldn't shake the look in his eyes though. There was a pain, no, trepidation lay there and Bonnie didn't feel comfortable with what that could mean.

"Mason, what was that about?" She asked failing to filter herself.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to protect you."

"Mason, I can take care of myself. Just tell me what's wrong." She's followed him, into the family room with her food and both of their drinks. She sits next to him on the couch though her food is on the wood and metal coffee table in front the sofa.

One of her knees is bent on the cushion and the other is hanging off, foot planted in the carpeted floor. Mason turned from his almost slouching position to look at her.

"Shit's happening on this damn campus and its all getting out of hand. I don't want anything to happen to you but it could."

The way he said that last part really made her insides feel raw.

"Mason, you can't go thinking that something bad might happen to me."

"It's not a matter of might, Bonnie. Just…." His voice was low and she wasn't sure if she actually heard him say that.

"My grandmother is dying." Way to really soothe the feeling of unease Bonnie. "She has cancer and she just told me. I honestly can't have you bad vibing like this."

His whole body pulled together in tension. He gave her a comforting look before pulling her into his arms. Bonnie couldn't see his concerned face as he rested his chin against her head, and Mason couldn't see the confused look on hers as she hid into his shirt, feeling the contours of his chest.

*UDUD

She rehearsed in the car and now was the time she finally acts on it. She knew she could do it; she just had to get herself to do this and be done with him. The whole ride up the elevator was her hyping herself up and hoping that the elevator didn't stop for someone to get on. She couldn't force herself to stop and have time to retract from this. She was in the mood to get this done.

After she left Matt and the Grille, she decided to go out for a drive. That drive, led to her thinking about things in her life. Bonnie a long time ago told her to make some changes, and she meant romantically in her life. She agreed with it now, though in a way its only because he's used to hurting her, and at this point in time she doesn't want to be hurt or feel that fear anymore. Caroline was putting on her metaphorical big girl pants and changing something's. If that meant giving up her once fun at a time sexual relationship, then so be it. No good was coming out of it, and when Elena and Bonnie seemed to be so happy in their relationships, she was left alone even when she was with him. So, its best it just stops. No more bruises to try and explain to them, when he gets out of hand. No more tears to cry over why he feels the need to physically hurt her at times.

The elevator stopped and her cerulean blue eyes peeked at the lit up floor number. She nodded to herself and as the doors opened she walked out with her sights targeted. She was in front of the door within seconds and just as she raised her hand to knock, she heard what she could only describe as an argument on the other side of the door. Curiosity gets the best of her, as she leans closer to the door almost able to hear clear words. The voices were loud, no sounds of trouble, just arguing.

Caroline frowns at the door for a moment, loosing her mojo as each second passes before she is frozen in place. She just heard her name. She just heard them say her name. She looks back at the door, shock marring her face. What in the world could they be talking about that included her? Shifting slightly, she eases her ear against the door and tries to get a better listen. Not everything is clear for her, but most she understands.

The woman yelling in the room wanted all the loose ends cut off and that meant getting ride of her. It wasn't until she heard him say that he wasn't ready to get ride of her least of all kill her. Her skin iced over and Caroline couldn't help but swallow whatever contents were inside of her throat. And then she heard it. The woman spoke again, about a stone of some sort and she couldn't help but connect the dots. She'd heard this voice before. Even with the muffled sound piercing through the walls and the door, she knew that voice. The same voice that reminded her of Elena and the same voice that she heard in the closet that night. Caroline panicked, her heart was pumping loudly she was sure that they could now hear it inside the apartment, and in her haste to leave the door and the hallway all together, she brushed up against the handle, making a small mechanic metal sound.

The voices stopped and Elena silently whimpered to herself as she looked for an escape option. She remembered that each level had flights of stairs, which she herself has used to calm down and stop herself from crying. Without any further hesitation she bolted for the staircase, getting around the corner She heard an apartment door open, and she couldn't tell which she willed her legs to move faster. Pushing open the door, she ungracefully bustled through and fell to her knees on the hard concrete landing. The door softly closed, not without her hearing another apartment door open.

She waited. She couldn't get her legs to move, or her hands to push her up from the floor. So in silence she waited, hearing nothing but the sounds of her own harsh pants. She would make it home, in her own time, unaware that a random neighbor leaving their apartment was the only thing that stopped an angry brunette female from going look for her and more then likely finding her. She wouldn't be able to sleep that night and just stay up watching TV and eating chips to try and find some sort of peace.

*UDUD

The next day, campus life was in its usual swing of things. Young adults wandering around and finding their way to class, littering the lawns and sidewalks of the school and getting in the way of his view. It only took him about three days to figure out her schedule. Since Monday classes repeated on Wednesday and Tuesday classes did the same on Thursday, it was easy for him to be able to see her. And there she was, walking up to her next class, through the large expansive main campus walk through. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and her face lightly enclosed with plain makeup that just slightly highlighted her eyes and cheeks. Her thin frame adorned jeans and a casual long sleeved shirt with an almost Christian like V-neck.

She seemed so unlike herself, even her face seemed different. The Katherine he knew wouldn't be caught dead in something so conservative. She'd rather be shot then adorn something so plain. So who was this seemingly simple woman he was 'bird watching' before him? She had a gentle smile and nice air about her. She seemed settled and easy going. She probably led a simple life, with a simple storyline, but her face drew him in. It was time he made his entrance into her life. Nah. It was Katherine it had to be. She just went about changing her life. The walk was the same, the hair though straight was the same colour and because Katherine didn't have any siblings, she obviously had to be Katherine.

She was still walking toward the large main building for her next class, and as she turned to look at a small collection of students trying to play a game of football she soon collided with a hard male body. She could almost have fallen over, if his hand didn't reach out around her waist and secure her in his arm. Her brown eyes immediately fled to his and she had to suck in a gulp of air to loose whatever air she lost just looking at him. To say he was handsome would have been an understatement. His icy blue eyes smiled at her in amusement as she moved a step back from him and adjusted herself.

"You should really learn to be more careful." He states knowing full well, he planned the whole thing.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Elena said, nervously.

"There is no need to act like you didn't want to run into me. It was only a matter of time."

Her hand flew into her hair, as she pulled some back behind her ear. "What?" She said shakily, not understanding why he was saying what he was saying. Either he was unbelievably cocky or he thought he knew her.

"Come on. Shyness was never your strong suit, no matter how much of a good actress you could be." He wanted her to just drop the act already.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about."

"Katherine…" He said through somewhat gritted teeth.

Elena stood, confused… What did he just call her? She didn't have time to respond though. A fellow classmate called her by her name, Elena and she looked over eagerly looking for a way to escape this situation, even if this guy was devastatingly handsome.

"Sorry I ran into you. I have to go." She said, not sure why she needed to give him a reason for anything.

No snide remarks, no flirtatious comments, no charming glances… either that wasn't Katherine, or…

*UDUD

The room wasn't as sweet as she'd have it. She was never one for interior design but sometimes she wished she had the actual skills other then having someone else come in ad do it for her. So this room was plain. The walls painted light blue, with a dark blue trim along the floor and ceiling. A few crayon stains decorated the lower parts of the walls in varying colours. Wall decals and small photos gently placed on the walls. She wasn't really sure why she ever did this to herself, come in this room and remember. The small giggles that would come from his mouth and his gentle breathing that would rest against her when she would bundle him up in her arms. The one thing she never expected to happen to her became her saving grace, now it seemed to be her downfall.

Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her, walking back into the lovely mod styling of her apartment. Strolling up to the left behind bottle of wine on the concrete countertop with a glass next to it, she paused at the sound of a knock in her living room. Looking back to her front door, which stood along the wall next to her kitchen across from a wall closet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as she walked over to make sure, but another sound came from the living room, and frowning she decided to go investigate. Walking by the edge of the small kitchen island, she pulled from an amusing bright red figure of a body knife holder, her chef knife. Slowly, she stepped one foot in front the other slowly, moving up against the wall but not touching it, as she came upon the entrance to her living room. Charging in and just attacking whoever was there was the first thing on her mind but as she moved into the room, the flash of short and dirty blonde hair color stopped her in her tracks. That didn't stop her from putting the large knife away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to settle herself, watching him as he turned around to face her and stop staring at the things she had placed on her mantle.

"Well hello to you too." He said charmingly. Adorning a casual black suit buttoned once and lacking a tie.

"Well that doesn't really answer the question." She said, walking back into her kitchen and setting the knife on the counter, still nowhere close to the knife holder. He followed her his blue eyes tracking her movements.

Leaning against the wall across from her as she stood in the kitchen he replied, "I know what you're doing and I'm hear to stop you."

Her curled brunette hair whipped around her face gently as she shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm going to get what I want and you will not stop me."

"This is bigger then you Katherine. So stop before you get yourself in too deep." He said.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes shot daggers at him. "I can't walk away now."

"Katherine for once can you listen to me got dammit. I'm trying to keep you safe!" His voice rose higher then he intended. His hands poised out before himself as if trying to grasp her defiance on this issue. "You used to be so good."

In a flash, he found his back flush against the wall. Katherine stood glaring at him, holding one of his arms out of the way with one hand, against the wall. The other hand occupied by a chef knife that stood alarmingly close to his throat. Fear enveloping him; his blue eyes wide as he stared down at he. Sure that if he even said anything else, she'd probably kill him.

"I don't care. You haven't helped me at all so get out!" She pulled away from him roughly. He readjusted himself and began to walk to the door. She didn't look at him as she placed the knife back into its a lot spot in the holder. "I don't want to see you again John."

His hand touched the knob, and he began to turn it. In a way he understood and he'd let her know that before he left. "I know they have your son, but you need to stop this. The moonstone isn't worth it. As your father I'm trying to keep you safe" and with that, he closed the door after his departure.

**AN: So… finally we start to get somewhere. If you thought we were somewhere before you were wrong, because we are officially just starting the road that is this story. After a long 'battle' I decided to include John, because I feel he is sort of necessary for certain parts. I didn't want all the adult characters like Jenna, Richard, or Carol and such, but for certain things I may have to do more then a mention. I'm not happy about the last two parts. I sort of skimped out, and I just wanted to have Elena and Damon meet already. So, what's gonna happen next? What does Mason do with the info he has? Katherine has a son, what? Am I gonna stop being rude to Caroline and just give that girl a break? How is Bonnie handling the whole Grams issue? Stefan and Damon… make that into a question. **

**I hope you enjoyed this segment, please leave a review, I'm up for comments and suggestions, just to keep you guys around!**


End file.
